Divergent City (aka DC)
by MzTru2918
Summary: What if a city was created for divergents only? Instead of eliminating them Jeanine Matthews has them develop a city from the ground up. One she monitors. This is the sequel to Luna the Amity
1. Chapter 1

Divergent City (also known as D.C.)

Chapter 1

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - Thank you for the reviews!**

I lay awake creating my list of everything I need to do today. I find myself doing this every morning. We've made a lot of progress but there is still so much to do before the big ceremony. Some how making these lists work for me. First, I need to ensure the sparring ring is finalized. We need it for training. Second, check to see how the new paint job went down in the common area. Donnie had suggested calling it Ember's.

"Everyone will think it's a tribute to Dauntless' Pit but we'll actually know it's a tribute to your past. A way of leaving your mark." He winked at me after making his suggestion. Even though it made me feel like a pompous ass he was right only we would know; so I ordered signs to be made and a new coat of paint be applied. Thankfully everyone else was on board with it, especially Ava. Having Ava on board sealed the deal since she was our newly assigned cook. I let her and Donnie work out the details of the new paint job.

Third, meet with Fiona and Tris to discuss how we're going to further utilize our space and continue growing our new city. Fourth, meet with Eliza about growing our own food. We need to work out all the logistics. Uriah, as the ambassador, can negotiate trades with the other factions. We are in desperate need of farming supplies - better make that number five. Uriah can negotiate with Johanna and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help us. Momma doesn't give handouts but she does enjoy helping those that help themselves. _What else_? The bed shakes as Eric shifts next to me. He drapes an arm around my waist. I stroke his arm as I continue thinking about my list. There are so many things that still need to be taken care of...

"Morning." Eric mumbles as he nuzzles my neck. "Babe it's so early...how can you already be tense?" He asks while continuing to kiss and lick my neck.

"There is so much to do and I-"

"Stop." He cuts me off. "Let me ease your tension?" He requests as he swirls his tongue in small circles on my neck. Effectively making me squirm under his affections.

"Ok." I moan as his tongue flicks across one of my trigger spots. Eric moves his hand down my body. Caressing me through the t-shirt I'm wearing. One of his t-shirts. It's long enough I don't have to wear anything else. I feel his hand reach my thigh. He slowly drags his fingertips up. Once he's reached my hip I feel his hand frantically feel around.

"No shorts _or panties_? Why the fuck didn't I know this?" He growls at me before pressing his lips to mine. I love catching him off guard. I was surprised he didn't try anything last night. I thought for sure he would've and was slightly disappointed when he didn't. He ended up crashing. Now the surprise of having slept practically naked next to him is twice as effective on his libido.

"You fell asleep on me and I didn't have the heart to wake you. It's ok babe. I took care of myself." I had to admit I found myself in a heightened state of arousal when I began mastrubating right next to him. Wondering what he'd do if my moans or movements woke him.

"You did what?" He asks incredulously. He buries his face in my chest. "Wake me. Always wake me." He mumbles into my breasts. I smile down at him and run my fingers through his hair. His head snaps up. "So wait. You got off with me right next to you?" I nod. His hand moving back down to my thigh. "You were touching yourself." He says it like a statement not a question. I nod. His finger now tracing along the outside of my lower lips. I spread my legs and Eric smirks at me. "Like this?" He strokes me gently and rubs his thumb in a circular motion over my sensitive nerve bundle. I shake my head no. Eric raises an eyebrow at me.

"No. Not like that." I say aloud for him. He looks confused for a second and then I watch as his eyes darken with understanding and lust.

"Like this then?" He pushes two fingers into me forcefully.

"Yes." I moan. He pumps his fingers in and out of me. Curling them at the right angle. I drop my head back and revel in the sensations he's soliciting from my body. I moan louder and he increases the speed and intensity. His knuckles pounding into me. I know I'll be tender later but it feels so good when he does it rough like this and again I moan. I'm so close. To my dismay he slows down. My eyes snap to his.

"You're going to wake me next time, aren't you?" I stare at him and he slows down even more. I whimper. "Aren't you?" His voice is more forceful. I nod. "Let me hear your answer." He commands as he picks up speed again.

"Yes, I'll wake you. If even only for you to watch." I taunt him. His ministrations pause. Then he starts again with renewed vigor. His lips kiss my thighs and I feel him suck hard. Leaving marks for me to admire later.

"Oh you're naughty my little warrior goddess. I like it. I think next time I would like to watch. I'd like to watch you touch yourself but I'd want you to tell me what you're fantasizing about as you do so. Will you do that for me?" Eric asks huskily and the thought of me doing what he's requesting turns me on more. I nod. "Promise?" He wants to hear me verbally agree.

"Yes. Yes, I promise. I'd like for you to watch me touch myself while I think of all the naughty things I want you to do to me." I say breathlessly. He groans. I feel his mouth latch around my clit as his fingers continue their assault. I arch up to him as I feel the euphoria of my climax take over my body. Eric licks up every drop as I try to catch my breath. He moves back up next to me. His lips seek out my ears,

"I'm going to hold you to your promise." I turn to look at him. He licks and sucks his two fingers as he gets up and goes to shower. _That man is going to be the end of me._ I lay there for another minute or so before getting up as well. I change into my swim suit and head down to swim my usual couple of miles as has become my morning routine.

 **EPOV**

Lulu is gone when I step out of the shower. Probably swimming. I put on my running clothes and call Loki. Him and I run together every morning and it's strengthened our bond. Good thing after our rocky start. I still have marks on my calf from where he latched on. They're most likely not going to fade much more, he permanently marked me. I look at the marks any time I need reminding about controlling my jealousy.

A half mile in I'm surprised to come across Donte. Him and I aren't on the best of terms but he's growing on me. He's fiercely protective of Lulu. Too bad he doesn't have the right training to actually protect her. Loki and I run past him.

"Hey Eric!" He calls out. I slow down slightly allowing him the opportunity to catch up. "Wait up!" His breathing is ragged. I turn around and run backwards to talk to him.

"No, you catch up. Aren't you supposed to be able to _guard_ us? How do you expect to do that if you're winded all the time?" I see anger flash in his eyes. _Good_. He should be angry. He's weak right now. His anger changes into determination. He pushes himself harder and catches up. I turn back around and we run another mile together.

"Will you train me?" He asks once we're back at the compound. I look him over. He does have potential. It'd be beneficial to have another person around capable of protecting Lulu.

"Alright but I don't want to hear any whining." He nods. I take him inside and begin showing him some drills. We break for lunch and I tell him to meet me in the sparring ring after he's done eating. He goes a little pale but agrees.

 **LPOV**

Tris, Fiona and I walk around the compound discussing potential plans and uses for the existing buildings. We come around the corner and spot Eric and Donte in the sparring ring. Eric is whopping up on Donte. Fiona gasps and I feel her tense up beside me.

"He's training him Fiona. Don't worry. Lu and I went through it too. Eric's a tough instructor but you can't argue with his results." Tris says to Fiona while bumping my hip. I smile at her. I'm thankful she's trying to put Fiona at ease. Donte takes another hit to the head and drops like a rock. He shifts to his butt placing a hand on his head. He looks out of it.

"Come on and get up." Eric shouts at him.

"How about we go a round?" I holler out. Fiona looks at me like I've lost my mind. Eric's eyes find mine. "I need the practice." I shrug. He nods and gestures of me to join them. When I step into the ring Donte's eyes go wide.

"Step out Donnie." I tell him.

"No way. You can't do this. You can't fight him!" Donte pleads and I spin on my heels getting in his face.

"I can and I have before. Now get out of the ring!" I command and he reluctantly steps out. As soon as he's out Tris yells 'fight'. It's our signal to begin. Eric doesn't waste any time. I like that he doesn't hold back. It wouldn't do me any good if he held back. I duck his first swing and land a hit on his side. I hear cheers from the side of the ring. Eric lands a few good hits to my torso and one good one to my cheek. I shake it off as best as I can. I kick at Eric's side but he catches my leg. He jerks my leg towards him. I go with his momentum instead of resisting it and wrap my other leg around his waist. My whole body coming at him throws him off. He wasn't expecting it. I'm close enough now to land some solid hits to his face. I keep close to him knowing its harder for him when I'm so close. He lets go of my leg and elbows me a few times in the back. I duck under one of his arms and slide around to his back. I put him in a choke hold. Eventually he drops to his knees. I let go before he looses consciousness. I stand up and flash a smug smile to all the onlookers. Eric gets back to his feet. He pulls me into a kiss. I welcome it but cut it short by biting his bottom lip. He pinches my ass as I turn to walk out of the ring. Fiona and Donte are both staring at me with their jaws agape.

"Size doesn't always matter." Tris winks at them and throws an arm around my shoulder. "I'm buying you a drink." She says to me. "Great fight."

I shower and meet Tris at Ember's. The new paint job looks amazing! The main sign, Ember's, is in a deep purple but the flames painted around the walls are in a neon green. I notice my mother's quote: 'a single ember can grow into a beautiful wild fire if given the right encouragement and opportunities. Leaving its mark behind it as it changes everything before it' is painted on the main wall. Donnie must've had it done. Now a piece of our mother is here with us too. I smile and feel my eyes prickle with tears. I blink them back quickly.

Tris and I do a couple shots of tequila before others begin to join us. Four pulls a seat close to Tris and Amar sits to my right. Harrison and Edith sit at the table off to my right. They're definitely getting cozy with one another. Jax and Uriah come bouncing it and do a shot with us. Those two together is like gasoline and fire. I shake my head but smile as they tease each other. Eliza comes in and I go over to her. We still need to discuss the logistics for growing our own food and well farming for the compound as a whole. Her and I begin formulating a layout on a napkin when Uriah and Jax make their way over to us.

"Looks like I'll need you to head back to Amity Uriah." His face splits into a huge grin. "By yourself so you best behave! I need you to discuss supplies and possibly borrowing some equipment with Johanna. Think you can manage?" I give him a pointed look. He nods. "Without landing in a blueberry patch?" I tease him.

"I may have to sample a few but I promise not to fall into a whole patch...like last time." He winks at me. Jax is looking between the two of us and I can't help but to laugh at his confusion. Maybe I should let Jax tag along one of these days.

The three of them, Eliza, Uriah and Jax, begin chatting about nothing in particular and I tune out. My mind ticking off things from my list: sparring ring - done, Ember's - better than expected, discussed things with Eliza - work in progress, met with Tris and Fiona - also work in progress, Uriah - working out the details for his trip. Was there anything else? Donnie sits down next to me. Elbowing me in the side, forcing me from my thoughts.

"That was a hell of a fight." He says to me. I smirk at him. He's pretty bruised up. Wonder if Edith checked him out or not? He probably never went to see her. Stubborn ass.

"You sound surprised. Eric was my instructor too. I had to fight those two at the same time as one of my last tests to become a leader." I point to Uriah and Killian who just walked up.

"Oh goodness. Don't remind me." Killian says. Him and Uriah both cringe. I can't help but to giggle.

"They were good sports about it." I admit and hold my glass up to them. We all 'cheers' and drink. Donnie is looking at me with admiration.

"You're serious? Both? At the same time!" My smile grows.

"She kicked their asses." Eric booms as he also joins us. He bends down to give me a kiss which I return. He sets a new drink in front of me and I flash him a toothy grin. I was about to leave but now I can't leave this drink unattended. It'd be criminal. Eric winks at me. He knows he succeeded in delaying me from my paperwork. He's always telling me to take more time to myself or to socialize more. Thinking of how the king of anti-social behavior telling me to socialize more made me giggle again. A few people give me funny looks but I ignore 'em.

"Where's Loki?" As if the mere question summoned him he pressed into my leg under the table. He's gotten so big I can't believe he can still manage to sneak up on us. "Want to go hunting later boy?" I ask him as I scratch the scruff of his neck. He gives me a low growl of appreciation.

"Mind if I come Lu? I don't have much to do yet so I'd be happy to help haul in some meat." Killian asks. He came out early with some extra supplies and asked if he could go ahead and get settled in too. Things were getting heated between him and Amber's new love interest so he was looking for an escape. I didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Sure. It's best if we go in pairs anyways. Never know what we'll come across out here. We'll leave in an hour ok? Meet me out front." He nods. Loki follows me back up to my apartment. I need to change again and gather up the right weapons for hunting. It'd be so much easier if we had more vehicles or even a horse or two. Hunting by foot is difficult. Most of our success is due to Loki's natural predatory skills. More than once he has brought down a kill before we even know it's was around.

On my way back I stop off and ask if some of the guys can do a little fishing.

"Uriah and Jax, think you might be able to catch some fish for dinner? In case we aren't successful?" Jax nods and Uriah's eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Challenge accepted." I laugh off his silliness. I didn't assign a challenge.

 **Please review. Is this a good start to the sequel? Do you want more or less lemons?**


	2. Chapter 2

D. C. - Chapter 2

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - Thank you for the reviews! I'm excited so many of you are embracing this story already. Not all lemons will be Eric and Luna. It'd get boring too fast.**

"Eric I'd love to...but I have a meeting with Four...in two minutes." I manage to say between kisses. Eric has been more attentive than normal lately. I don't know if it's to help me with my stress or his. Maybe both. I like the attention but I have stuff to do, things that must be addressed. I can't keep putting them off or ignoring them so Eric and I can get it on.

"Make him wait." Eric mumbles as he moves down my neck. I roll my eyes. He drags his tongue along one of my sensitive areas and slips a hand under my shirt. My hands grip his biceps as my body twitches. I know Eric is smirking. I can feel his lips curled upward on my neck. He knows he's succeeding in getting me worked up. A throat clears and I lean to the side so I can see behind Eric. Tobias.

"Fucking hell Four. Give us 20 minutes." Eric growls at him without turning around.

"No. Eric you're the one who needs to go. I told you I didn't have time right now. Later ok?" I give him a peck on the lips and he reluctantly leaves. I don't have to see his face to know he's glaring at Tobias.

"Always a pleasure Eric." Tobias says to Eric as he takes a seat in front of my desk.

"I'll be sparring. Come find me when you're done." Eric says to me before leaving the room.

"Don't break anyone!" I holler after him. I hear him snicker. I turn my attention back to Tobias. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem Lu. I'm the same way with Tris." He gives me a half smile.

"Are the cameras all in place?" He nods.

"How many blind spots do we have?"

"12 but I can fix it so we have less." He offers.

"Don't. I have a hunch we're going to need those gaps in coverage. Where are they exactly?" I ask as I spread a map out. He quirks an eyebrow at me but points them all out. I nod. "Don't let anyone else know about these, ok?" He nods. "I mean it Four. I don't want to have to add any more cameras. As far as everyone else is concerned every inch of this place is under surveillance. Other than the bathrooms and bedrooms of course." Having everyone's living rooms and kitchens under surveillance feels wrong too but Jeanine was insistent. Wouldn't want to risk the validity of her _experiment_. I know my face must be contorted given the way Tobias is watching me.

"What is it Lu?" He finally asks.

"These cameras weren't my idea. They were a requirement. A _condition_ if you will. One I don't particularly care for either. I don't want them hooked up or turned on until the opening ceremony. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Thank you Tobias." He smiles warmly at me and I return it.

"Anytime Lu. Let me know if you need anything else." He gets up and leaves. Amar comes in shortly after.

"Lu, Uriah is back. Johanna came with him." My head jerks up.

"What? Why?"

"I think you should come see why." Amar has a mischievous glint in his eyes. _Uh-oh_. I follow Amar down. Everyone has gathered around. As we get closer I can see why. Johanna brought a horse trailer with her. I can't help but to hope it's Zeus. We could really use a draft horse to get everything in order.

"Lulu!" Johanna calls out and we embrace.

"It's good to see you Mama." I whisper to her. She cups my face and strokes my hair.

"I like the new tattoo." She gestures to her eyes. "Very striking." I blush.

"Thank you. So who did you bring with you?" I blurt out unable to contain my excitement.

"Zeus of course." I beam at her and run around to the back of the trailer. Everyone moves out of the way. I open it up and guide Zeus out. Loki and Zeus eye each wearily. Loki wants to play but Zeus is unsure of Loki. For now I have Amar restrain Loki.

"Holy fuck!" "What is that thing?" "A horse...I think but I've never seen one so large."

"Sucker is huge!"

I glance around looking for something to help me up. Eric walks over.

"Here let me." He laces his fingers and I step into them. He helps me mount Zeus.

"What are you doing?!" Donte calls out over everyone else. I hear gasps as people now see I'm on Zeus' back.

"Don't worry Donnie. Zeus and I go way back." I pat Zeus' neck and he gives me an appreciative knicker.

"Go on Lulu. Give 'em a demo." Eric winks at me and rubs my thigh before stepping back. My smile grows ten fold. "Back up. Give her some room." He booms and everyone backs away. Eric gestures for Jax and Uriah to split so there's a clear path. I urge Zeus forward and he begins a slow trot. Once we're away from everyone I encourage Zeus into a full on gallop. We make it to the back of the compound before I stand up and then we loop around to everyone else.

"And that's why we call her LULU!" I hear Uriah shout. I smile over at him and I swear I've never seen him smile so big. My eyes find Mama's and she's radiating pride. I look around to everyone else. Some are in awe and others look scared. I can't make out Donnie's expression. My eyes flicker over to Eric. He's biting his lip and I can only imagine the things going through his mind. I lick my lips as I watch him. I do one more lap with Zeus before dismounting. I don't want to over do it on his first day.

"Jax. Hey Jax!" I call out as I rub Zeus down.

"Think you could turn one of those old buildings into a barn of sorts? Zeus here will need a stall and we'll need a space to store all the farming supplies."

"Definitely. I'll get to work on the stall right away. Ugh...would it be ok to touch him?" Jax asks as he wearily looks over Zeus.

"Of course! Zeus loves attention don't you boy?" I scratch at his fur and he stomps his right hoof. Jax lets out a nervous chuckle. "Here Jax, try scratching right here." I point to a spot on Zeus' neck and step aside. I move in front of Zeus and he presses his nose into my chest. His eyes are watching Jax though. Jax scratches the spot I pointed to and Zeus stomps his hoof again. He smiles.

"He's softer than I thought he'd be." Jax admits. He pats his coat like I did. "Well better get to it so you have a place to sleep tonight big boy." Jax walks off toward one of the buildings.

"Tris, Four and Killian. Go help Jax get one of the buildings cleared out." They nod and follow after Jax. "Uriah, you and a few others begin unloading the supplies. Once they have a space cleared y'all can move it into there for safe keeping." Uriah nods. He runs after the group to help them as well. I see Eliza and Fiona follow. Johanna and Donte walk towards me.

"How about some tea?" They both nod. I feel Eric place a hand on the small of my back as he joins us.

"I'll grab George and we'll be up in a minute." Amar says. I nod and he hurries off. Amar loves when new people come around.

Johanna joins me in the kitchen while the guys sit at my table.

"Everything looks great here Lulu. You're doing a wonderful job." She rubs my arms as she compliments my efforts.

"Thank you Mama." I embrace her. I've missed her so much.

"Mama?" Donnie asks. We pull apart. I rub the back of my neck. _Ugh_...right Donnie didn't know someone adopted me.

"Donnie this is Johanna. She's the one who found me. She adopted me and took care of me." Donnie's face is unreadable again. "Mama, this is Donte. My brother."

"Brother?" Her breath catches. She moves towards him. Her hands cup his face. I can see tears welling up in her eyes. "A brother." Donte nods. "Oh my dear boy. I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I would've taken you in too. I looked and looked to see if she had any other family but nothing or no one could be found. I'm so sorry." Johanna pulls him into a tight hug. She rocks the two of them side to side. I feel tears prickling my eyes but I blink them back. It takes Donnie a minute and then he hugs Johanna back.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I hear him whisper to her. Amar and George join us.

"What'd we miss?" George asks as he looks over Johanna and Donnie hugging.

"Introductions. Johanna this Is George." George gives her a hug as well. "Tea is ready. Everyone grab a seat." I pass everyone a mug and we sit there chit chatting. Amar offers to give Johanna a tour and I head down to check on the progress Jax is making. Eric and Donnie follow me whereas George trails after Amar and Johanna.

"Wow guys! This looks amazing." I say loudly as I enter the new barn. They've completely revamped the place. We help them load all the supplies from earlier into the new storage area and I get Zeus settled. I show Donnie and Jax how to brush him. As I come back with food I hear them talking.

"So you two have been rather close. What's up man?" Jax asks Donte.

"Nothing is up. She's our leader and I'm lead guard." Jax snorts at Donte's response.

" _Yeah_ , ok. Does Fiona buy that?" Jax further prods.

"There is nothing to buy. Fiona and I are doing just fine. What is _your_ deal?" Donte flips it around on Jax.

"I don't know man. This all just seems to be too good to be true. I mean did you see her today on this guy?" Jax says to Donte. I assume he points to Zeus.

"I know crazy right? She certainly knows how to keep a guy on his toes. Every time I think I've got her figured out I learn something new about her or discover some new about this place." Donte pauses. "I don't think it's too good to be true. I just think we've had it so bad for so long..." His voice trails off and then he clears his throat. "I trust her."

"Alright Zeus big boy. Dinner is served." I announce as I walk back into the stall. I don't know how to feel about their conversation. I'm glad Donte trusts me but they both sound suspicious of me and this place. _Course they should be with Jeanine pulling so many of the strings._ Either way I'm going to do everything I can to protect them and all the other divergents. Zeus walks away from the guys and pushes towards me and the food. I wrap an arm around his neck and give him a hug. I press a kiss to his cheek before walking out.

"Where'd you learn to ride like that?" Jax asks as I shut the stall.

"In Amity. Course I was the only one who rode _that way._ Everyone else keeps their butts firmly planted." I reply.

"So why didn't you?" Jax asks. It's a fair question. _Why didn't I?_

"To be honest I don't know why. The idea struck me one day and I decided to give it a try. Took me a while to build up to riding two at once though."

"What?!" Jax and Donte say in unison.

"Oh she's not kidding. She rode with one foot on Zeus and her other on Charlie." Uriah explains as he joins us. He puts an arm around my shoulders.

"No way." Jax says flatly.

"You can chose to believe it or not Jax. I saw it. She looked hot as hell too. Something right out of a dream." I feel myself blush and slap Uriah's chest. I pull away from him but not before he winks at me. I notice a couple of hickies on his neck. I pull his collar slightly to the side,

"I see you managed to get a few more blueberries." I tease him.

"Jealous?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I snort.

"Blueberries?" Donnie asks. His eyes flicking between me and Uriah. He looks uneasy.

"Hickies, love bites, whatever you want to call 'em". Uriah says non-chantently.

"You don't care if he fraternizes with the other factions?" Jax asks me.

"No. Why should I? To be honest I never understood why the old faction system insisted on keeping such strict boundaries anyways. People can't help who they love. Who am I to dictate someone's romantic affairs." Jax looks at me like I'm a puzzle. "That being said I do expect y'all to maintain some discretion. Especially when you're visiting the other factions. I don't care who you hook up with but the other factions do. We're under a microscope out here. Don't give them more cause to examine us closer." My choice of words was deliberate. I want them to remain suspicious of the old factions. Jeanine may like to keep people in the dark but I don't. I walk away letting them think about what I've said.

"Is she real?" I hear Jax ask Donnie and Uriah.

"I still find myself asking that same question." Uriah replies. I roll my eyes. I pass Johanna and Amar. Johanna has to head back so we say our goodbyes. Amar walks her out.

The stress from the day has me worked up. I decide to go for a swim. I'm treading water when I hear someone splashing towards me. I look to the bank but only see Loki laying there asleep. I look around again and then feel something strokes my leg. I jolt backwards and Eric comes up laughing.

"Couldn't resist." He admits sheepishly. I splash him. He laughs at me again while wiping his face off. "Come here." I feel his arm wrap around my waist. Before I'm close enough to kiss him we hear moaning. Both of us gesture for the other one to be quiet. We swim quietly towards the sound. Curiosity getting the best of us. Behind the big boulder we find Tris and Tobias. Tobias has her wrists pinned against the boulder with one hand. The motion of his shoulder tells me what his other hand is doing. Tris moans again.

"Oh, right there. Yes. Yes Tobias." She moans aloud. I hear Tobias groan. It's kind of hot watching them. We should leave but I can't seem to move. I continue treading water quietly. I feel Eric next to me. He's found something to stand on because I notice he's no longer treading. He pulls me to him and puts a finger to his lips telling me to remain silent. I bite my lip and nod. _This is wrong but so fucking hot._ I feel Eric's hand push my suit aside. I turn so my shoulder is touching Eric's chest. He still has access to me only now I can continue watching Tris and Tobias. Eric presses his fingers into me. I have to bite my lip hard not to moan out loud. I grab for Eric's trunks. Shoving my hand down to grasp him firmly. His lips crash to mine to muffle his groan. Tris' moans get louder. Eric and I begin stroking each other faster. Eric's lips move down to my neck. My eyes flicker back over to Tris and Tobias. Tobias' shoulder is moving so fast the water is splashing around him. Tris goes to moan again but Tobias covers her mouth with his. _How many times has he made her cum_? The idea excites me and Eric's knowledgable tongue and fingers stroke me just right. I feel myself tighten and Eric's mouth moves over mine. I grip him firmly as I feel my walls flutter around his fingers. After a few seconds I'm able to regain some composure and rub Eric with renewed energy. He groans against my lips. I feel the edges of my lips curl up in satisfaction. He's enjoying this too.

"Oh my god Tobias." We hear Tris praise him. We both freeze. Hoping they don't realize we're out here too. The two of them swim towards the bank.

"What's Loki doing out here?" I hear Tobias ask. _Shit_! They know Loki is always with me.

"Lu is probably doing laps some where." Tris says.

"Good thing we got out then before she comes back. Would hate for her to catch us." Tobias says as they head inside. _Too late_! Once they're out of sight Eric grabs me and swims toward the boulder. He presses me up against it. Pinning my wrists the same way Tobias had Tris pinned. He kisses me but before I let him begin I push him back.

"No. I get to pin and ride you." I tell Eric. The fire in his eyes darkens. He flips us and raises his wrists above his head. I love how he allows me to do this even though we both know he could easily get away. I hold his wrists down and use my other hand to guide him into me. I moan in his ear once I feel him fully. "I love that glorious dick of yours". I breath into his ear. He groans and thrusts his hips forward. I grip his wrists tightly and wrap my other arm around his neck. My legs gripping his hips as I ride him. His mouth seeks out one of breasts which are bouncing in his face. I arch back and slam my hips down hard when he latches on to a nipple. I match the movements of my hips with the movements of his tongue. Up, down, up, down and side to side. On full circular motion and he releases me. I feel myself begin to tighten again. I slide my hand from behind his neck to the front. I don't choke him but I do press into his throat. I move my lips near his ear again. "Mine. All mine." I whisper huskily to him as I grip his wrists tighter and feel myself clamp down on him. He flips us and pounds into me. I release my hold on his wrists and wrap my legs tighter around him. His thrusts are hard and deep. Slightly erratic. He's close. One of his hands grasp a breast the other tangles in my hair pulling it to the side. "Always." He whispers and I feel my walls flutter around him again as he pulses inside of me. I muffle our moaning but covering his mouth with mine. We stay there another minute. Pressing into each other and panting. Breathing each other's breathes.

 **Please Review. I could use some ideas of other things that should be in the compound and the opening ceremony.**

 **More lemons it is ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

D. C. - Chapter 3

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - Thank you for the reviews!**

The next morning Amar comes over to join us for breakfast. He places a muffin in front of me.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you." He winks at me and I feel my stomach knot. _Damnit he saw us again_. Amar drops his head lower and whispers, "you know I underestimated how kinky you can be." My eyes go wide. I frantically look around to see if anyone heard him. Jax and Donnie are looking at us but I doubt they heard him. They're not close enough.

"Amar." I slap his chest and he chuckles.

"So Eric, how's Donte's training coming?" Amar asks.

"He's made a lot of progress. We're going to work on knife throwing today. Want to help me?" Eric asks him.

"No, I think Lu or Tris is probably more suited to assist you." He winks at Eric. Eric's eyes look to me first.

"No can do. Busy schedule today but I'm sure Tris won't mind helping. Will you Tris?" I call down to her.

"Will I what?" Tris asks.

"Assist Eric in teaching Donte how to throw knives." I notice Tobias tense up. "You could help too Four, if you want?" His lips are in a tight line. He nods. "Oh relax Four you can give the demo. Tris has nerves of steal and no one will be getting a trim today." My eyes settle on Eric. He nods.

We finish eating and the four of them head to the training room. Jax goes outside to continue his work on the existing buildings. Ava goes to clean up after breakfast. Natalie and Andrew help her. Fiona, Amar, Edith and I all head to the infirmary. We need to discuss the expansion and the possibility of building a surgical center. We'd have to wait until we have more people out here to not only help build and maintain it but to run it as well. Edith is pretty skilled but she's not a surgeon. A few hours in Harrison joins us. He's got some good ideas too. I'm intrigued by his idea to set up a small first responder clinic near our entrance. One that'll be accessible if an emergency were to occur outside of our main building. He suggests keeping a medical bag full of supplies at the ready. It's always a good idea to be prepared and I praise him for his suggestion. Something tells me he had an experience in his past where supplies weren't readily available or couldn't be accessed quickly. I don't want him to ever have to experience it again. Amar stays to chat with them some more while Fiona and I take our leave. We need to discuss the addition of a lab.

"Is it me or are more and more people opening up about their ideas?" Fiona asks once we're alone.

"I think they're becoming more comfortable. They're starting to see this as their home. Voicing their ideas helps them feel invested." I reply.

"You don't find it threatening?" She asks nervously. I look her over. So far everyone has been open but I notice out of everyone it's the divergents from the factionless that seem the most suspicious of me and this place. I can't blame them. They've learned to be suspicious. It's helped them to survive. But how do I gain their trust?

"Why would I feel threatened? Their ideas are better than some of the ones I've come up with. Look at Ember's for example. That was all Donte. I was calling it the common area for goodness sake." I chuckle and she does too but I can tell she's still nervous. "A good leader doesn't have to be the best and shouldn't be threatened when they're not. No, in my opinion a good leader knows their limitations. A good leader surrounds themselves with people who are strong where they are weak." I give her a warm smile.

"You don't have any weaknesses though. You scored a perfect rating." She looks at me quickly and then stares at the floor fidgeting with her hands.

"Of course I have weaknesses. I may not flaunt them but they're there. A perfect score doesn't make me perfect." I look her over again. She's relaxing a bit. "I adapt quicker but I'm far from perfect." She gives me a half smile. "Hell I can't even wink." I joke and she laughs.

"What?" She asks.

"I can't wink. It's a simple friendly gesture and I can not do it. See." I show her I can only slowly close one eye but struggle to keep the other one open. She giggles and winks at me. I laugh. "See there you can do something I can't!" This earns me a brilliant smile. "You know I'm happy my brother has you in his life. You make him happy and I know you've been there for him when he really needed someone." She looks up at me and I can see tears building. I hug her gently and am surprised when she pulls me to her tighter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you in the beginning. I was jealous of you. Hell I'm still a little jealous but it's hard not to like you." She confesses as she wipes her face. I give a little huff at the idea of her trying not to like me.

"Well I definitely want you to like me. It'd be awful if my brother's girl didn't want me around. You don't have anything to be jealous about. I had every intention of speaking with you about Donnie's behavior before I found out who he was. I would never move in on another woman's lover."

"I do like you. I was just used to being the only woman in Donte's life. The only person he cared enough to protect besides himself. Then you came along and you're so perfect...and the way he kept looking at you. The way he still wants to spend a lot of his time with you. It's hard to not be jealous. It's hard to adjust to no longer being the only woman he cares about." Tears have started streaming down her face. I wipe them away and rub her shoulders.

"I'm adjusting to all this too. I don't know how to handle having a protective brother around. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I do. It feels good to have someone else care about me. But know that I could never, will never, take your place. Donnie has a big heart. He may keep it shielded but it's there and there is room for both of us. You two aren't married but I already consider you my sister-in-law." I hug her again. "And I'm not perfect. So stop saying that. If I were perfect I would be able to wink like the rest of you." I tease her and she bumps my shoulder as we both giggle at my lame joke.

"I've had brothers but never a sister."

"Me either. Is it ok if I consider you one?"

"I'd like that. I'd really really like that." She flashes another brilliant smile and wipes her tears away.

"Good. Let's get going and stop all this sappy stuff. Sis." I wipe my eyes too and throw an arm around her shoulders. She wraps one around my torso and leans her head on my shoulder as we walk.

 **Time lapse ahead**

"Alright. Enough. I expect everyone to meet for dinner in two hours. Everyone better be there! No excuses. Spread the word." I announce loudly to everyone around me. This day has been full of ups and downs. Just when I think we're making progress we're thrown backwards 5 steps. I rub my face as I enter my apartment. We're all too stressed. We need a break. We need to have some fun. I rack my brain trying to think of ways we can all have fun together.

"Alright listen up y'all." I say loudly as I get up on one of the unoccupied tables. Everyone else is still eating. "Everyone has been working really hard. You all have been working day in and day out on this place. Busting your asses for this city and I for one am very grateful. So please give yourselves a round of a applause." I begin clapping loudly and they all join in. After a few minutes I begin again. "Now we've had some setbacks recently." Some people begin to point fingers and others begin complaining how it wasn't their fault. "Enough. Shit is going to happen. All we can do is push through the obstacles set before us. But before we do I suggest we all take a little time tonight and have some fun." Cheering breaks out.

"What do you have in mind?" A few people call out. I gesture for everyone to quiet down again.

"After dinner I've got an idea for a new game. Some of you are familiar with Candor, candor or dauntless, or even some of the Amity games. My game is called Divergent." Cheering breaks out again. "To play you must first realize it's just a game so check your jealousy at the door." My eyes flicker towards Eric. "And you're not required to play but if you do there will be drinking and you have the potential to lose some articles of clothing." Cheering and snickering breaks out again.

"So how do we play?" Someone calls out. I think it was Jax.

"When it's your turn you pick a faction. You pick Candor you have to tell us something embarrassing about yourself, dauntless you have to perform a dare, erudite you have to answer a science or math question, amity you have to spin a bottle and kiss whoever it lands on, abnegation you have to clean up something or do a chore for someone. If you chose dauntless and don't perform your dare then you have to remove an article of clothing - shoes don't count. If you fail to answer your erudite question properly you have to remove three articles of clothing. And you have to take a shot every time it's your turn. Everyone understand?" They all cheer. "Ok after dinner if you want to play stick around. If you don't no one will judge you."

"Yes we will." I hear one of the guys call out. I roll my eyes. I step down and help myself to a slice of cake while everyone eats dinner.

I'm surprised when everyone sticks around, even Natalie and Andrew. We all get into a circle. Ava and I mix up a punch we can all use to drink. I don't make it as strong as Amity punch on purpose.

"Ok, I'll start us off. Amar. Pick a faction."

"Dauntless." He takes a shot of the punch.

"Hmm. Ok. I dare you to skip around the room singing I'm a little tea pot." He rolls his eyes but does it. We all get a good laugh out of it.

"Edith. Pick a faction."

"Amity." I hand her an empty bottle and explain how she should set it on its side in the middle and spin it. It lands on Harrison. Cue the catcalls and whistles. Edith blushes, does her shot and goes over to him and kisses him. He pulls her close and kisses back. The catcalls and whistles become even louder.

"Eliza. Pick a faction."

"Candor." She does her shot. "I once got a jellybean stuck up my nose for a whole week."

"How did you manage to get a jellybean stuck up your nose?" Edith asks her.

"We're not supposed to have candy in Abnegation. I panicked and shoved it up my nose before my mother caught me with it." We all laugh as she turns scarlet.

"Ok, ok. That's enough. Eliza it's your turn to pick someone." I say loudly to get everyone back on track.

"Uriah. Pick a faction." He used to always pick dauntless now I don't know which he'll pick. Amity or Dauntless?

"Amity." He says with a big smile. He takes his shot and spins. It lands on Tris. I watch Tobias tense up but he doesn't say anything. Tris and Uriah kiss and I notice he sucks on her bottom lip a bit. Her eyes go wide and she backs up. Uriah's eyes land on me. _Shit_.

"Lu, pick a faction."

"Dauntless." I take my shot. Uriah has a shit eating grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that. So I heard talk of a moon dance." I firmly place my palm on my forehead. _Damnit loud mouth Amity_. "I dare you to give us a demo of this said moon dance."

"There's no drums." I say

"Oh we can take care of that can't we guys?" Uriah begins pounding out a beat of the floor. The guys all join in. I roll my eyes and move to the center of the group. I begin swinging my hips.

"What the?" "How is she doing that" "it's like her hips aren't even connected."

Uriah speeds up the beat and I move my hips to match. I raise my arms above my head and begin to get into it. I slowly turn to find Eric watching me. I blow him a kiss and watch him lick his lips. I dance for another minute before someone begins complaining their hands are hurting from hitting the floor.

"How on earth do you move your hips like that? And will you show me how to do it?" Fiona asks.

"Practice and yes I can show you." Her and Donnie both grin. I think he's just as excited by the prospect as she is and I can't help but to giggle.

"Four. Pick a faction." He still looks tense and I think he could really use a shot.

"Erudite."

"Recite the quadratic equation."

"x is equal to negative b, plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac, all over 2a." He recites perfectly.

"Jax, pick a faction."

"Amity." He does his shot and spins. It lands on me. Uh-oh. I feel Eric tense up next to me. Jax licks his lips. He crawls over to me. I notice his pupils are dilated. His eyes are locked on my lips. Jax's lips are softer than I expect. I respond to his kiss and he licks my bottom lip. I find myself fighting the urge to open for him. I want to deepen the kiss but don't. I wouldn't want to watch Eric deepen a kiss. I gently bite Jax's bottom lip. He groans and I break away. He smirks before going back to his seat. I glance at Eric and notice his jaw is clenched. I squeeze his hand and he squeezes back. _It's just a game._

"Donte. Pick a faction." Donnie's eyes flicker over towards me.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to throw three knives at Luna." Donnie's eyes narrow at his friend. I'm not sure what he's playing at but I'm game. I trust Donnie. Tris said he did well earlier. Donnie looks back at me. I nod. We all head to the training room. Donnie locks eyes with me. His face is unreadable. I remove all emotion from mine too. The first one lands near my knee. The second by my bicep. The third by my neck. Donnie is considerably pale after the last one. I don't think he was aiming for my neck.

"Happy jackass." Donnie hisses at his friend.

"Impressed is the more appropriate term." Jax says but he's looking at me. He licks his lips again. Eric walks over to remove the knives.

"You ok?" He asks quietly.

"Fine babe." I wrap my arms around Eric's neck and kiss him firmly. He doesn't hesitate in deepening the kiss. I welcome his tongue and press my body into his.

"We're headed back. You guys coming?" Jax asks us and I can hear annoyance in his voice.

"Oh I'll have her cumming." Eric retorts back. Clearly there's some masculine rivalry developing between these two.

"Ugh. I don't want to hear that." Donnie says and I know it's because I'm his sister though he leaves that fact out.

"Me either." I hear Jax mumble. Eric sucks hard on my tongue eliciting a moan from me. I know he did it on purpose. I tug his hair. I wait until we hear the other two leave before breaking the kiss.

"Come on let's go join the game. We'll finish this later." I run my thumb along his bottom lip. He nods.

We get back in time to hear Fiona reciting Newtons three laws of motion.

"Natalie. Pick a faction."

"Dauntless."

"Give Andrew a lap dance." She does her shot and straddles her husband. His hands immediately go to her ass. They've clearly done this before...so much for being from abnegation. Course they both were transfers. I watch as she expertly rolls her hips and can't help but wonder what other kinky stuff they did and still do.

"Alright. That's enough. We got it." Tris calls out. Andrew kisses Natalie and Natalie pushes him flat on his back. They make out for a few a bit. "Ugh. Really Mom and Dad?" Tris groans. The couple breaks apart and straightens their clothing out. I swear I see Natalie mouth 'later'.

"How exactly do you think you came about Tris?" We all snicker. Tris however groans and leans into Tobias. He wraps an arm around her.

"Harrison. Pick a faction."

"Amity." His eyes flicker over to Edith. Sure enough it lands on her. He crawls over to her and kisses her passionately. Edith is left panting when he pulls away. Harrison has a rather smug look on his face. Edith recovers but is blushing so bad the color can only be described as puce.

"Andrew. Pick a faction."

"Erudite." He replied and then took his shot.

"Recite the first 15 decimal points of pie."

"3.141592653589793"

"Eric. Pick a faction."

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to give our little leader a lap dance." His eyes twinkling. _Oh now that was unexpected_. Eric looks over at me and I'm grinning ear to ear.

"Come here little leader." Eric says as he picks me up and sets me in a chair off to the side. He steps over me easily straddling me while still standing. He begins rolling and grinding his hips into my lap. His fingers find the hem of his shirt and he slowly works it up. I bite my lip and watch as his defined abs come into view. I move my hands to his thighs and revel in the feeling of his muscles moving beneath the material. He gets his shirt all the way off and spins it above his head. One hand on the back of my chair helps him to keep his balance as he leans back. His ass in my lap and hips grinding into me. I can feel his erection through his jeans. The others are whistling and cheering him on. Eric is only watching me and I'm watching his body. Every delicious muscle moving before me has me breathing hard. I run my hands up from his thighs around to his ass and squeeze it. He groans and the other women cheer. He slowly moves his body closer to me. I lick his abs and he moans. Biting his lip he presses his body into me more but he begins lowering it until his chest is even with my face. I lick and bite his nipple. He hisses slightly. I can't help myself. I want more. I begin to dig my fingernails into his back. His erection now grinding into my leg. His arms framing my face as he grips the chair. His breathing is labored as well. His lips seek out my ear. "Oh the things I'm going to do to you tonight. I'm going to have you screaming my name over and over again." I dig my nails in a little more and moan.

"Are we still playing the game?" Uriah calls out.

"Shut up." "Shh." "Shut it Uriah this is fucking hot!" "Yeah it is." I hear all the women chastise Uriah and the other men groan. Eric and I begin laughing as we are reminded we have an audience.

"Put your shirt back on. I'll be sure to kiss and lick" I run my tongue across Eric's lips. " those scratches later." He kisses me and moans into the kiss which make me wrap around him. He carries me back to the circle. Keeping me in his lap. I'm guessing to help hide his erection. He puts his shirt back on and the other women groan. "Sorry ladies. This one is already claimed." I rock my hips in his lap and nestle deeper. He wraps his arms around me and I lean into his chest. He kisses my cheek.

Donnie won't look at me but Fiona is smiling like a mad woman. Jax and Uriah are scowling at the floor. Andrew is smirking with his arm draped around Natalie. Harrison and Edith keep sneaking glances at one another.

"Killian. Pick a faction."

"Amity." He does his shot and it lands on Ava. They both smile. He crawls over to her and she welcomes his kiss. He gives her an additional peck before moving back to his spot. He has to clear his throat before resuming the game.

"Tris, pick a faction."

"Candor." She takes her shot. "I like three way kisses." She confesses and turns scarlet. Tobias' jaw drops open. _Whoa! I knew it! I knew she got into that three way kiss!_

"Ava, pick a faction."

"Amity." She spins and it lands on me. _Damn_. Here I was trying to just stay comfy in Eric's lap. Eric strokes my thigh and I feel his dick twitch. He's loving this and of course he gets a front row seat. Ava crawls over to us. She looks at Eric and then me.

"Ignore him." I tell her and gesture for her to come closer to me. Ava presses her lips to mine. Eric's right hand grips my hip. His left slyly pinches my nipple and kneads my breast. With the way Ava is leaning in no one else can see but she might be feeling his hand. By the way she presses in i think she does. _Fuck it._ I lick her bottom lip and she parts her lips. I push my tongue into her mouth and she moans. Pressing into me more. I hear others moaning. I stroke her hair gently as my tongue massages her's. Eric's left hand grips my breast firmly. I feel his erection digging into my ass. I bring my other hand up and ghost my fingers along her neck. Trailing along her collarbone. Her breath catches and I break away. She's looking at me wide eyed. She didn't expect to be turned on and there was no doubt she was definitely turned on.

"I don't think we're going to be able to stay much longer." Eric whispers in my ear. His voice is husky and full of need. I know I've got a smug look on my face but I don't care. I like getting him all worked up. I glance around and the guys all look like they've been drooling.

"George. Pick a faction."

"Amity." He does his shot and it lands on Eric. _Yes! Haha payback. Now I get to watch him squirm. Wait how does Amar feel about this? I glance over at him and he's biting his lip. Is that out of anxiety or infatuation?_

George crawls over to us like a predator. I look up at Eric and he looks nervous. He doesn't like kissing men and knowing George is gay probably doesn't help. _Good thing he doesn't know him and Amar have watched us a couple of times_. I move to get out of Eric's lap but he holds me in place.

"How about a three way George?" Eric asks him. George looks to me and I mouth 'up to you'. He nods. Instead of positioning myself in the middle I turn so I'm looking up at the ceiling. We all lean in. I capture both of their bottom lips. I suck and nibble on them. George's hand caresses the back of my head. His fingers tug on my hair slightly and I let out a little moan. George presses into us more and I open my eyes in time to see his tongue graze Eric's upper lip. Eric breaks away forcing me to release their lips with a snap. George licks his lips and gives us both a once over before moving back to his seat.

"Fuck that was hot" I hear Amar whisper loudly to George. George nods.

"Alright. So that's the new game Divergent. I think we're going to head out now." I tell everyone. There are a few complaining groans. "Y'all can stay and play for as long as you like." Some of their faces pick back up. I stand up and wipe myself off. "Night everyone." The words are barely out of my mouth before Eric snatches me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Yeah night." He gives a polite wave and turns on his heels. He slaps my ass hard and I instinctively let out a pleasurable gasp. "Now to get you home and pick up where we left off."

 **Please Review. What did y'all think of the game?**


	4. Chapter 3 - EPOV

DC - chapter 3

EPOV after the game

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **EPOV**

I love acting like a caveman with Luna. She drives me mad. Getting to delve into my primal side makes me feel powerful. I never would've thought I'd get to indulge in rough sex with her. Not with her past experiences. At least not where I got to be the dominate one. Lately though she's been allowing me to do more and more. I love how we push each other's boundaries. I go a little slower with her's because her's are rooted to her abuse and the trauma she experienced. Mine? Well mine are tied to my issues with power and control. I would never be submissive with anyone other than Luna. There is something about her. Maybe it's because I don't view her as threatening? Anyone else who sought control like her would be a threat and those that aren't don't seek control. They're not bold or strong like her. Her behavior contradicts all assumptions. She's petite, beautiful, kind and caring but smart, commanding and powerful at the same time. When she gives a command I can't help but to yield to her every wish. I've seen it with others too. It's like she has a secret power over all of us.

She squirms on my shoulder. I knead my hands in her ass to keep her still. She moans. The sound shoots down my spine and straight to my dick. _Fuck I need her now_. I slap her ass one more time.

"Almost there babe." I tell her. I consider taking her to my place but others will hear us. Plus her bed is more accommodating. I also don't have a place for Loki and he'll howl at my door if I keep her away too long. Her place is our best option.

I drop her on her bed and her eyes are full of lust and need. _Fuck I want to fill that need_. I kneel on the edge of the bed. I remove her shoes and squeeze her feet. She loves when I do it. Her head drops back and she moans. I let her feet fall and begin crawling up between her legs. She licks her lips and the fire in her eyes cause me to shudder.

"Stop." She says and places one of her bare feet on my chest. _No! No Stop_. I bite my lip. "Strip". She orders and juts her chin out at me. O _h so she wants another show like earlier?_ I have to admit hearing those other women catcalling did swell my ego. Then how she told them I was already taken made my heart swell. It's the first time I've ever seen her act possessive over me. Seeing the jealous looks in the other men when she claimed me made me feel superior. I could tell some of them wish she would claim them like she was claiming me. It was hot as fuck.

If she wants a show I'll give her a show. I slowly hike my shirt up. Rolling my hips as I do. Flexing my muscles as I do. Some of the guys here are muscular but none are as chiseled as me. I work the shirt off completely. I watch Luna's eyes rake over me and fuck. Her eyes are so intense. I can feel her nails dragging down my skin like they were earlier even though she's three feet away from me. I rub my hands down my body. Partially to soothe the feeling of her nails on me when they're not and to direct her eyes where I want them. I slowly unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. I think about pulling my belt out loop by loop but then I remember Luna's fear landscape and leave it still hooked in my pants. Luna shifts onto her knees and sits on her heels. Instead of my belt I decide to tease her with my zipper. I drag the zipper down ever so slowly. Luna's eyes are glued to it. She's biting her lip. I step out of my shoes and pull my socks off discreetly by bending my leg backwards. I run my fingers along the v cut my defined abs have created. Luna is up on her knees now. I move closer to her. I wiggle my legs and the pants drop. I step out of them and towards Luna. I can feel her hot breath on my stomach. If I were to arch I'm sure my hard dick would brush against her heaving chest. The image of my dick slipping between her tits makes me moan. Naturally I reach down and grasp my dick my head dropping back and eyes closing at the brief relief. I hear Luna whimper and my eyes snap back to her.

"Take them off." She points to my briefs. _Yes ma'am_. I hook my thumbs and drag them down quickly. I stand back up straight. Luna reaches out and places her hands on my hips. Her thumbs running up and down my v-cut. She leans forward and I hold my breath. _Oh yes! Yes please wrap your lips around me. Swirl your tongue around my cock._ My mind pleads with her. She leans further but doesn't take me into her mouth. Instead she lets my cock rub against her cheek and the feeling of her hot breath there makes my breathing shallow. Oh her beautiful mouth is so close. _One lick. Just one lick._ Her eyes shoot up to mine and she gets an evil grin. I realize I was licking my lips in anticipation of her licking me. I suck my tongue back in. Her eyes darken and my stomach flips. I'm suddenly filled with mixed emotions unsure of what her look means. She gets up and disappears. _What? No! We're not done are we? She wouldn't cut me off right now would she?_ Luna comes back in with a long piece of thin rope.

"Throw this over that beam." Luna points to the ceiling. I do as I'm told. "Hold out your wrists." Again I do as she says. She ties the small rope around my wrists. She steps away again and comes back with a knife. My heart picks up. Luna wouldn't hurt me but I'm starting to get concerned with where this is going. She steps up on to the bed. She tugs on the other end of the string until my wrists are above my head. She wraps the other end around my wrists and cuts off the excess. She lays the knife down on her night table and steps into her closet. She comes out with a scarf. I raise my eyebrows at her. She holds up the scarf and waits for me to object. I don't. I give her a curt nod and she places it over my eyes. As soon as she tightens the knot holding it in place I notice my heart is racing.

"I never thought I'd try this but with you I feel bold. I feel sexy. Are you ok with this?" She asks me as she trails her fingertips along my torso.

"Yes"

"Are you sure? Your heart is beating pretty fast." I feel her press her palm to my chest.

"I'm sure. This is new for me." I confess. I feel her lips encase my right nipple. I inhale sharply.

"Me too." She mumbles against my skin. "I plan to make this as pleasurable as possible for you. Do you feel like the scarf is helping to raise your awareness?" I nod. _Oh it's definitely raising my something_. "Tell me when to stop if it becomes too much. Ok?" I nod. "I need to hear you agree."

"I will tell you to stop if it becomes too much."

"Good." I feel Luna's fingertips graze all over my body. _Fuck it feels good_. She touches every where but my dick. She always skirts around it and I whimper a little each time she does. She moves around to my back and I feel her trace her scratch marks from earlier. She kisses them and then I feel her tongue trace them. I let out a moan. My legs tighten and I grip the rope.

"So you like when I lick you." I nod. "Are there certain places you like to be licked?" _Fuck yeah! My cock is in desperate need of licking_. That's what I want to say but again I only nod. Luna lightly drags her nails over different areas of my body. Everywhere they leave trails of goosebumps is where she licks. It's fucking torturously delightful. My dick is aching for attention. Throbbing even. As she licks around my hip bones I couldn't help but thrust my hips. My hard dick grazing her neck. She didn't tell me to stop but I did anyways. I heard her remove some clothing and then felt her warm body press against me. I moan at the contact. She kisses my stomach and I realize it's her chest pressed against my groin. It's exactly what I had been picturing earlier. My dick rubbing against her tits. I thrust towards her again.

"So eager. Want me to help you? Want me to take care of this" she grabs my dick firmly and I moan loudly "for you?"

"Yes. Fuck yes baby."

"Baby? Am I a baby to you?" She grips harder.

"No. No your my goddess. My warrior goddess. Please help ease my tension my sweet warrior goddess." I beg her hoping I didn't just fuck up my chances.

"That's better." She breathes hard and I realize her mouth is right by my dick. _Oh please. Please take me in your mouth._ To my relief she does. Her warm lips wrap around me and her wicked tongue glides up and down my shaft. I moan her name loudly. She increase her suction and begins moving up and down me faster. Her other hand begins working my balls. It's warm and wet. This brings forth another loud moan. I'm so close. She takes me deeper and moans with satisfaction. The vibrations from her moan and feeling myself hit the back of her throat are too much. I cum in her mouth. Her hands grasp my ass and it too adds to my state of euphoria. I don't hear her spit so she must've swallowed. The thought of her doing so again adds to my bliss. She continues to lick me. Ever so slowly. Getting every last drop. "Mmm" she hums and I feel my body twitch. Her hands stroke my ass. She begins kissing around the base of my dick. She then moves to my v-cut. She bites me and I hiss. She's quick to soothe it with her tongue. She continues to lick and suck. Marking me. Oh _I'm going to have happy thoughts every time I run my fingers over that mark._ She kisses up my torso. Lightly biting each of my nipples. I grip the rope again. She must be standing on the bed again because her head is above mine. She kisses along my neck. Looking for access to my ears she pushes my arms out of the way. I try to help as much as I can.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She whispers seductively. Her fingers running up and down my arms. Her naked chest pressing into mine.

"Yes." My voice cracks. Damnit! Way to betray me.

"Good. I am too." She whispers back. Electric pulses shoot down my spine. I turn towards her and kiss. I'm close to her jawline. I kiss it and begin moving lower. She leans into me and moans. I take it as encouragement and kiss her more. Flicking my tongue along her neck. I grip the rope and try to get closer to her.

"Uh-uh. Naughty naughty. This was supposed to be for you. Now I'll have to punish you." My breath hitches. _Punish? Why does the idea of her punishing me excite me?_ I feel a sting on my ass as I hear the crack of her slapping me. _Fuck me. That's why._

"Fuck punish me more" I growl before I even realize what I'm asking her to do. I hear her walk away and I become a little nervous. Then I feel a pleasurable sting on my ass again. This time it wasn't her hand though.

"Like that?" She smacks again. I moan. It doesn't make sense but I'm loving this. I'm infatuated with the idea of her having complete control and punishing me. She does it again.

"Tell me you like it or I'll stop." She does it again. "Tell me." She commands.

"Don't stop!" She smacks a little harder and I moan louder than ever. _Fuck why does it feel so good?_ I can feel I'm fully harder again. She does it once more. My breathing is hard. She cuts the rope and I pull the scarf off. She's naked in front of me on all fours. _FINALLY_!

"Fuck me. Now". I quickly get on the bed and position myself behind her. I shove into her and fuck me she's soaking wet. In the past I'd give her time to adjust but my need is too great. I ravage her. Thrusting in and out. She slams her hips back to me each time. I grip her hips but it's not enough. I reach for her shoulders and grip them tight as I pound back into her. She lets her head fall into the bed and it muffles her moans. I grip a handful of hair and tug it backwards.

"I want to hear you." I thrust again and feel her begin to tighten. She moans my name. I thrust again but harder and faster. I'm right there. She screams and I feel her cum around me. The feeling of her warm juicy pussy and her screaming my name is enough to unravel me. One last stroke and I fill her with everything that remains. I kiss her back as she collapses onto the bed. I pant there above her. Her hips still flush with mine. I stroke them gently. Magnificent. It's the only word that comes to mind that can accurately describe this beautiful woman beneath me. I shift my weight off of her and lay down beside her. She nuzzles into my chest and I drape an arm around her. My fingers lightly tracing circles on her back. We both fall asleep.

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

D. C. - Chapter 4

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - Thank you for the reviews!**

I storm into Ember's. I see almost everyone is present good. My eyes look for Donnie and I spot him with Jax. I hear them talking as I get closer.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Jax asks Donnie.

"I don't want to talk about it." Donnie replies quickly as he holds the ice pack to his head covering his forehead and left eye. Donnie's right eye spots me and he immediately turns red. I glare at him. I stand on the unoccupied table next to them.

"Listen up. I realize as your leader I need to be available at all hours. But let me make something clear...my bedroom is off limits!" I glare at Donnie and hear some snickering. "That is all. Have a productive day today!" I hop down and go get myself some food. This mornings events play back in my head.

Flashback

"Yes Eric! Oh right there!" I scream as he keeps me pinned against the wall. I tug at his hair and he growls into me. I arch more as his tongue and fingers ravish me. Suddenly the door opens and there's Donnie.

"Lu-". His words stop short as he takes in the scene. Eric and I both butt naked. Eric holding me above his head against the wall as he eats me out.

"Donnie! Get out!" I scream and throw a lamp at him. He was too shocked to move and it nailed him in the forehead. Eric laughed into me and the vibrations brought me back into our bubble. Donnie scurried away. _Thank goodness_! A few minutes later Eric was able to bring me back to the brink. His expert tongue pushing me over the edge as his name slipped from my lips again.

End flashback

I set my tray down and glare at Donnie again. _Fucker still owes me an apology_. He's blushing again. I don't think he wanted to see me being pleasured either.

"Luna I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." His voice trails off as his eyes flicker over to Jax.

"Next time knock Donnie!" I snap at him. "And you owe me a lamp." I mumble the last part. Jax's eyes go wide as he begins to figure out what might have happened this morning.

"I owe you a lamp? Look at my face!" He drops the ice pack and I see 5 fresh stitches and another gash above his left eye that's taped together.

"Yes. You owe me a lamp. Maybe next time you'll remember to knock bro." I say flatly.

"Bro?" Jax asks. I ignore him and begin eating. "Wait she called you Donnie and you didn't get all pissy!" His attention is fixated on Donte now.

"That's right." Donnie replies without further explanation.

"So your his...?" Jax's face pales. "So you...?"

"Didn't die all those years ago...no." My eyes look over at both of them then settle back on my food. "Marcus dumped me some where outside of the Amity compound. Johanna took me in."

"Marcus? Whose Marcus?" Jax asks. I ignore him.

"Your tattoo is pretty extensive." Donnie says quietly. My fork frozen in place half way to my mouth. "Why? Does it cover-"

"We're done talking about this." My voice harsh and cold. I get up abruptly and storm out. My shoulder connecting with Amar's as I leave. I mumble an apology but don't stop. A few minutes later Amar joins me in my office. Setting a latte in front of me.

"Care to tell me what got your panties in a twist this morning?" Amar asks bluntly. _Gee lets see should I tell him about my brother walking in on Eric or about my brother's questions about my tattoo or even better the fact that Jax seems to know about my disappearance as a child and is slowly connecting all the dots of my past?_! I decide to swallow it all and ignore his question.

"Thank you for the coffee." I pick it up and sip it. "Are the other living arrangements ready to accommodate all the expected divergents?"

"And then some." He nods. His eyes still assessing me but thankfully he lets it go.

 **EPOV**

"Enjoy the show this morning?" I ask Donte as I sit down with him and Jax. Four joins us.

"No." He snaps and I can't help but smirk.

"Aren't you going to eat Eric?" Four asks.

"Oh I already did." I lick my fingers for good measure. "It was sweet too." Donte is glaring daggers at me and I laugh at him.

"That's enough Eric." He snaps.

"I see her aim was only slightly affected." He raises his eyebrows at me. "You still have your eye." I wink and he chokes on his drink.

"Whose Marcus?" Jax the little shit that he is asks. I feel Four tense up beside me.

"Why do you want to know?" I snarl at him.

"Luna mentioned his name." He shrugs like its no big deal. _Why would that fuckers name come up?!_ Four and I both know it's a very big deal. I glare at Donte and he looks curious but guilt ridden. He knows what happened to...well the gist of it...but doesn't know who did it to her.

"He's my biological father." Four says coldly. Both Jax and Donte look at him with surprise.

"Your father?" Jax continues.

"Yes, my biological father. And if I ever see him again I'll end his life. If you know what's good for you, you'll forget you ever heard his name or any association he has to Luna." Four gets up and dumps his tray. I watch him walk out. His claim to harm his father shocks me. I knew he hated his father but I've never heard him threaten to kill before. Does knowing what he did to Lulu have anything to do with this new cold demeanor he's radiating? I look back at Jax and Donte. They both looked stunned.

"He's right. Don't bring that name up again or I'll make you regret it." I snarl at both of them and get up to leave as well. I'm halfway out the door when Donte catches up.

"Wait Eric. Can I ask you about her tattoo?" He asks and I keep walking. I don't want anyone else to hear our conversation. I give him a side glance. He should never have seen her whole tattoo. Course I did have her on display this morning but that was meant for only my eyes. I guess I should be relieved he's her brother. At least he wasn't ogling her like I know other men here would've had they walked in on us.

"What about it?" My voice harsh. I really don't want to discuss her tattoo with him or anyone else. It's finally for my eyes only and I plan to keep it that way.

"Well I couldn't help but notice how large it was...did she get it to cover up something?" He asks nervously. I stop once we're outside and far enough away no one can hear us.

"Yes. It covers all the scars that fucking bastard left on her." I watch Donte's face pale and then he runs over to some bushes and hurls. _Shit_. I roll my eyes. _I don't want to deal with this...with him. I guess I should be thankful it impacts him this much. It means he really does care about her._

"I've caught glimpses and wondered...but I had no idea. Oh fuck! What all did he do to her?!" His eyes pleading.

"She doesn't talk about it. The only reason we, myself, Four and Tris, know is because we had to monitor her fear landscape. Oh and Max, the other Dauntless leader, he knows too. We all recognized him and were the ones to tell her his name." I pause and let him take in the information. "She had the hardest time dealing with Four and I didn't understand why in the beginning but then in her fear landscape it became clear..."

"Because he's that shithead's son?" He asks me.

"Because their eyes are so similar. Ever notice how Four tends to wear sunglasses around her?" He shakes his head. Most probably don't think anything of it. Heck lately I've noticed it doesn't seem to bother her as much when he doesn't have them on. This place is having a positive impact on her whether she knows it or not. She's more confident here. Here she's in control.

"I've seen him around her without glasses and she seems ok." Donte points out.

"Yeah. Being out here is doing a world of good for her. She knows that fucker can't get to her out here and well Four is nothing like his father. I don't really care for the goody-two-shoes but him and Luna are friends. I think they've bonded over their abusive pasts."

"Wait he was abused too?" _Shit! I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. If Luna's sorry laundry is being aired why not a little of Four's too?_

"Yes, Marcus beat him and his mother. Rumor is he killed Tobias' mother but that was never confirmed."

"So this guy Marcus is still alive?"

"Yes." I hiss. If I had my say he'd die a painful death.

"If the opportunity ever presented itself to kill him would you?" Donte asks me. I get right in his face.

"In a heart beat. And I'd make sure it was painful." My voice low and menacing. I walk away from Donte. _Fuck I need to run or do something to work off this hostility raging through me. How did it go from such a pleasant morning to this shit?!_

 **LPOV**

I'm unable to focus on work so I tell Amar I'm going for a swim. He can handle things for a bit while I clear my head. My feet barely touch the water before I hear someone behind me. _Damnit_!

"Mind if I join you?" Donnie asks.

"If you can keep up." I dive in and he follows. I purposefully push myself to swim harder and farther. I have to give him credit. He didn't keep right next to me but he didn't give up either. I swim towards a deserted small island I had come across once before. He follows me ashore. We both lay there in the sand catching our breath.

"Will you let me see you tattoo?" He asks

"You want to see me naked? Again?!" He gives me a pointed look.

"You know it's not like that."

"Donnie can't you just leave it alone?"

"Honestly no. I try but I can't. I can't let it go. I need to know."

"And then what? What will you do once you know?"

"Everything in my power to make sure something like that never happens again and find a way to make the fucker pay."

"That easy huh?" I snark staring at the sand. I feel his eyes boring into me.

"No. It's not that easy. I just...I don't know. I feel like there is this barrier between us and I hate it. I want to know everything. I want to be close like we used to be..." His voice tampers off.

"Fine. But then you drop it, ok?" He nods. "I mean it Donnie. I've got too much other shit weighing on me..."

"Shit weighing on you? Like what? This bullshit city? Fuck 'em." He dismisses it like its no big deal. I jump to my feet and stare down at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You're the lead guard. I need to trust you with everyone's protection. Are you honestly admitting to not giving two shits about them?!" His eyes stare back at me.

"I care about you and Fiona. Everyone else can fend for themselves if shit goes south. You two are my priority." I lunge at him. I yank his shoulders to me. Anger and disappointment flood my mind. I needed him. I was trusting he'd follow through with his word.

"I was trusting you with everyone's lives! Don't you get how important this all is?! What it can mean for us as divergents? I'm...ugh! Forget it. I'm not showing you shit. Why should I trust you at all?! You're a selfish asshole who only cares about himself. Fuck Donnie! I needed someone to trust. Someone to confide in. I thought it would be you but you only care about three things. Me, your girlfriend and yourself. Let me _eliminate_ one of those things for you! Don't burden yourself with me anymore. Fuck there is so much at stake and you're so...ugh!" I scream and punch him in the face. I stomp back off towards the water.

"No. Wait." He grabs my elbow and spins me around. "There's shit you're not telling me. Shit you're not telling anyone isn't there?!"

"It's none of your concern _Donte_. You've made it clear what matters to you. Now let go!" I jerk away from him. He tackles me to the ground. We roll around fighting in the sand until he unfortunately pins me. _Damn Eric and his training_.

"Tell me." He demands.

"No! I can't trust you." I snarl back. His face drops. He gets off of me.

"Yes you can." His voice is low and weak sounding. "I'm sorry for saying that shit earlier. I've had to focus on surviving and protecting Fiona for so long I..." His eyes are full of sadness. "It's a hard habit to break Em. If you really need me...need my help I'll do whatever you ask. I know this place means a lot to you." He takes a deep breath. "You can trust me. I want you to trust me. I won't ever turn on you. I don't know any of these people. Not like I know you or Fiona but I know they mean a lot to you. I'll learn to care, ok? I promise. You can trust that I never want to disappoint you." I look at him. His eyes pleading with mine. I let out a deep sigh. _What choice do I have?_

"When you were factionless did you notice how people would disappear? Divergents in particular?" Donnie nods. "Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite, was getting everyone worked up. Trying to talk everyone into 'handling the divergent problem'. She wouldn't come right out and say it but everything she did say made it clear that she wanted to eliminate divergents. She views them as a threat and was trying to convince others they were a threat too. During one of our faction leadership meetings I made the suggestion of a sister city. A place for divergents. A place where we wouldn't be considered a threat to anyone or the faction system. Jeanine of course took my idea and manipulated it. She's still pulling all the strings Donnie. I'm trying to keep us all safe and out of her grasp. Trying to create a safe haven for all divergents." I rub my face and look over at him. His face is contorted with concern. "I can't talk to Eric about this stuff because I don't know how deeps Jeanine's hooks are...he transferred from Erudite and Jeanine is very clever and manipulative. She knows how to stroke his ego. I've confided in Amar...somewhat. But I need to know I can trust you. She's planning something Donnie. I know it. She's treating us like an experiment and I don't know what kind of 'tests' she has in store for us." I pause again. "Divergents are not a threat. We're not perfect either. We're human...just a little further along in the evolution process. We deserve a safe place to live." I look over at him again. My eyes pleading with his this time. "Can I trust you to protect us? Can I trust you to be my confidant and not say a word to anyone else? Not even Fiona?"

"Fuck! You're serious aren't you?! I knew this was too good to be true!"

"No it's not. We can make this into a great home."

"Luna don't you see? You've put us all in one place for her! You basically put us on a silver platter and served us to her!" He shouts at me.

"No I didn't! Yes I brought us together but that's because we're stronger together. We were nothing when we were spread out in the faction system. No one cared if one or two people went missing. No one ever cared to take notice when those numbers were adding up! Here we can protect ourselves. Here people _will_ notice. Here people _do_ care!" I shout right back at him. His accusation of serving us up on a silver platter had crossed my mind before but I still saw us as a stronger force to be reckoned with when we were together versus apart. _I have to make him understand!_

Donnie sits in the sand taking in everything I've said. I sit down next to him. There's more I want to say but I don't want to overwhelm him.

"You're right. Of course you're always right." He bumps my shoulder with his. "Others would act just like me. Only concern themselves with what was theirs and their families. No one bothered to care about their neighbor and especially not a complete stranger. We can change that here. You already are changing it. Hell you've befriended your captor's son! Who does that?!" Donnie looks at me with admiration. I feel my heart swell. "I'll be your confidante. No more secrets?"

"No more secrets." I stand up and strip off my suite. Donnie inhales sharply.

"It's more extensive than I originally thought. May I?" He asks and I nod. I feel him trace over some of my larger scars. I feel vulnerable under his examination. After he's circled around me a few times he pulls my swimsuit back up and over me. I help him. He hugs me to him tightly and kisses my forehead. "That fucker will pay. I won't go after him but if he comes out here he's done for, you hear me?" He holds me back so our eyes meet.

"I hear you. I'd like him to pay too. On the grand scale though he's a minuscule problem. A gnat really." Donnie laughs.

"You really are amazing, you know that? You always manage to push your shit aside and address the needs of others. Guess that's your abnegation side huh?"

"It's my divergent nature." I say as I hug him tighter. He chuckles and kisses my forehead again. "We better head back. Everyone will start to get worried." I feel him nod but he doesn't let me go. "You know I'm really happy you have Fiona in your life. Don't take her for granted Donnie." He lets me go and looks down at me. "Maybe you should spend your mornings locked away like me and Eric." I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"Did she say something?" His face filled with worry again.

"No but as much time as you spend with me or training with Eric I can imagine she's feeling neglected. You do realize there are more men than women here right?"

"She would never..."

"No she would never cheat on you. But why would she stay if you're continuously ignoring her? A good woman like her will only take so much. Don't fuck it up Donnie! I like her and already think of her as my sister."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. So again don't go fucking it up. Spend some time with her and for goodness sake munch on her pussy."

"Eww Em! We are not having this discussion!"

"Really?! And why not?" I punch his arm. "This 'eww' prude behavior can't possibly be coming from the same brother who asked to see me naked and just this morning stood gawking at me and my boyfriend. You do know I could be your confidant as well. Provide you with the female perspective." I wiggle by brows again. He laughs.

"Ok. I'll keep it in mind. Now let's head back." He dives into the water and I run after him. Since I swim every day I of course best him back. Eric and Loki are waiting on the shore.

"Where have you been?!" He says in an authoritative tone.

"Why, what's wrong?" I glance around and people are scrambling everywhere. "Where's Amar?"

"That's a great question!" Eric spits back his eyes looking beyond me to Donte. I glance back at Donnie. His worried expression reflecting my own.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

D. C. - Chapter 5

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - Thank you for the reviews!**

"That's a great question!" Eric spits back his eyes looking beyond me to Donte. I glance back at Donnie. His worried expression reflecting my own. "We thought Amar was with you. So imagine what went through our minds when neither of you could be found." Eric is seething.

"Well as you can see Amar isn't with me. When and where was he last seen? Has anyone asked George where he is?" I step closer to Eric. I understand he was concerned but he needs to remember I'm the leader here not him. Eric's breathing is heavy and loud. I can hear each exhale as I watch his nostrils flare.

"He was last seen with George. Two hours ago."

"Where were they?" I ask again.

"They told Tris they were going for a hike." I let out a sigh of relief. _They're probably fine. I'll take Zeus and look for them._

"So why were you or someone else looking for a leader?"

"Ugh..." Eric rubs the back of his neck.

"Eric!" I say out of irritation. "Call off the search. I'll take Zeus and look for Amar and George. They probably lost track of time."

"I wouldn't have had to start a search if I had known where you were." Eric says in a neutral tone. I step closer to him.

"Excuse me? Are you insinuating I need to check in with you?" My voice is low and my eyes are glaring at Eric. I hear Donte wince behind me.

"I'm suggesting more than one person know where you are is all." Eric pulls out of his ass quickly.

"Amar and Donnie knew where I was...care to try again?" I ask him placing my hands on my hips.

"You're right, I should've been more specific. I meant more than one person _here_ should know." Eric squares his shoulders. I huff and push past him. I hear Donnie snicker behind me,

"Man, you've got it bad. And here I thought I was over protective." Donnie tells Eric.

"Shut it." Eric snaps and I hear him punch Donte.

"Ow." 

I run up to my apartment and throw some shorts on. I head to the barn and let Zeus out. He follows me and I scratch his neck.

"Need help Lu?" Jax asks. I spot a pile of rocks and break into a run.

"Got it covered thanks." I say over my shoulder. Zeus heads in the same direction. I jump onto the rocks and press off of them. It gives me enough leverage to hike my leg over Zeus' back and using his mane I pull myself to an upright sitting position.

"No way!" I hear Jax say behind me.

"Dude. You haven't seen half of what she's capable of, trust me." I hear Uriah reply. "Bring us back something good Lu!"

I urge Zeus on and he breaks into a gallop. Loki follows us. Him and Zeus are becoming friendlier and friendlier with one another. We skirt the tree line and I try to listen for Amar's and George's voices. I also keep an eye peeled for any signs of them. I hear groaning so I call out to their names. I gesture for Loki to go check it out. I hear rustling and a "shit" followed by the unmistakable sound of zippers zipping. I giggle to myself. Amar and George come into sight. Loki comes bounding out like a prideful pup. Both men look like they've been rolling around in the woods and their cheeks are flushed. George is glaring at Loki.

"You boys enjoying your hike?" I ask them teasingly.

"Yeah. Well we were." Amar admits sheepishly.

"Sorry to interrupt but Eric riled everyone up when he couldn't find either of us." Amar rolls his eyes.

"Damn him." George mutters. Loki presses into him. "No, not you Loki." George scratches his fur.

"You guys want a lift back or you need a little while longer out here?" This suggestion seems to perk George's mood up.

"20 mins and we'll be back."

"20 mins." I agree. "Either of you have any weapons on you? I could hunt a little before going back."

"A couple knives work for you?" I nod and Amar disappears back into the woods. He reemerges and hands them to me.

"Thanks. You boys have fun!"

Thirty minutes later I return with a boar. It took me a little while to make a make-shift travoise to haul the sucker back. Guessing by the lecture I hear Eric giving Amar, him and George arrived minutes before me.

"What do you mean she isn't with you? She went looking for you two!" I hear annoyance in Eric's voice. _He's got to knock this shit off. I appreciate his protective nature but everyone has enough to do without having to answer to him every time he can't find me._

"I'm right here Eric. Why don't you take this boar around to Ava?" I slide off of Zeus' back. I cut the vine off of Zeus that was holding it in place. "You seem to have so much energy today. You can manage dragging it right? I need to brush Zeus down." I say a little breathlessly. I know my cheeks are flushed from all the work of taking the boar down and making the travoise. Eric's eyes darken a little and he licks his lips. I press up on my toes and give him a peck. "Thanks babe". I slap his ass for good measure. "Come on Zeus. Let's get you settled." I hear Eric huff as we walk away. Amar and George snicker as they head inside. Uriah is the first to greet me once I'm in the barn.

"So what'd you bring us?" Uriah asks.

"Two hot men and a boar." I flash him a toothy smile and pop my hip to one side.

"Can't ever go wrong with sausage." He winks at me and I giggle at his humor.

"Agreed. Now if you don't mind I need to fix Zeus up here for the night." I start to walk past him but stop. "Oh but Uriah, if you like your sausage prepared a certain way best get your order in with Ava soon." I wiggle my eyebrows at him. His jaw drops a little at my implication. His eyes flicker over to Jax and Killian. They all exchange a glance and take off running.

"She was talking to me!"

"Shouldn't hesitate next time then Uri". Jax calls back to him since he's in the lead. Poor Killian trailing behind the other two.

Ten minutes later Tobias walks in.

"Hey there you are!" He comes around to stand on the same side of Zeus as me. He keeps his eyes on Zeus. I'm not sure if this is for my benefit or if he's that curious about Zeus. _Maybe both?_

"Eric recruit you too?" He nods his head and gives me a half smile.

"Think he's worried about you after this morning. Jax and Donte mentioned Marcus and I think it's had him on edge ever since." I notice him check my reaction when the name Marcus is mentioned. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Everything is fine."

"Mmhmm, sure." Tobias replies sarcastically. I look at him. "Tris does the same thing...(he lets out an exaggerated sigh followed by a high pitched) 'everything's fine'. When it's not."

"Are we that obvious?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah, but we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He pauses and I don't begin speaking. "How about I help with Zeus?" He offers.

"That'd be great Tobias. You want to brush or get his food?"

"May I brush?" I hand him the brush and show him where I was and what motions to make. I go to get his feed and clean out his stall. Fiona comes in while I'm finishing up the stall. Tobias and her exchange hellos before her attention turns to me.

"Hey, did you say something to Donte?" She asks me.

"Only for him not to fuck things up. Why?"

"I don't know. He's being all lovey dovey. It's kind of weird."

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good I guess."

"So what's the problem?"

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't put him up to it."

"Sis, like I said I told him to not fuck it up. Course he might have found some inspiration after walking in on me and Eric this morning." I saw her smile when I called her Sis.

"He did not!" She screeches.

"Oh he so did. Didn't he tell you why he got those stitches?"

"No I assumed it was from training with Eric."

"Nope." I pop the 'p'. "He burst into my bedroom and stood there gawking. I threw a lamp at him and nailed him right in the forehead." Tobias snorts as he tries to muffle his laughter. All three of us bust out laughing.

"Seriously though Fiona go enjoy his attention!" I say after recovering from my laughter.

"Sis?" Tobias questions after Fiona leaves. I let out another sigh. _Might as well tell him. Jax already knows. It's only a matter of time before everyone else does._

"Yeah. I ugh recently found out Donnie and I related." Tobias looks at me shocked. "Brother and sister." I further explain.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. It's why he was acting so weird the first few days. He knew as soon as he saw me. I didn't remember. Guess I blocked it out after..." I clear my throat. "So I consider Fiona my sister too. Since her and Donnie are so close. It's only a matter of time before its official." I pat Zeus' rump. "All done?" Tobias nods putting the brush away as I guide Zeus into the stall. "So where's Tris? You guys doing well?"

We walk inside toward Ember's as he fills me in on him and Tris. Even tells me Tris has some ideas for the lab I mentioned. I'll have to remember to get her alone and talk about her ideas.

After dinner a message arrives via a drone. It's from Jeanine. She wants to meet to discuss the ceremony. _Fuck me this is not a good day_. I head to my apartment. I feel Eric place his hand on my lower back and I stop.

"Eric I want to be alone tonight." He huffs. "I'm not exactly thrilled with you anyways after all the bullshit you pulled today. Instead of helping with my stress you managed to add to it. I think it's best if you sleep in your apartment tonight. I really need to clear my head." I walk away from him before he can argue. I pat Loki on the head. Sip a glass of bourbon as I stroke Loki's fur then head to bed. Alone.

 **EPOV**

I can't help but feel a tinge of rejection when Luna tells me she wants to spend the night alone. I've worried about her all day and panicked when I couldn't find her or Amar. And again when Amar and George came back without her. All I've wanted all day is to keep her close to me. _Well way to go! You failed miserably. She doesn't want you close. She doesn't even want you next to her in bed. She wants to be alone. You squeezed too tight and she pushed you away._

Hours later I'm woken up by a scream. It's a woman's scream. _Luna_! I sprint towards my door. Amar and Donte open their doors a second after me. We all look at each other and then she screams again. I bolt up the stairs to her place. The other two men close behind me. We race to her bedroom. She screams again as she thrashes around.

"It's another nightmare. Help me wake her." I say to the other two. I try to get a hold of her arms but she slips away from me. She's covered in sweat. She punches me in the jaw. "Damnit." I mutter under my breath. "Hold her down". I order. Donte takes her midsection and Amar her legs. I pin her upper torso with my whole upper body. It takes all three of us laying across her to hold her down.

"Lulu, babe wake up. Wake up babe." I stroke her cheek lightly. "Come on babe. Open your eyes. It's just another nightmare. You're safe. You're home. Wake up Lulu." She blinks quickly and her eyes focus on me. I feel her body relax and I back off of her. I kneel on the bed next to her. Amar and Donte mimic me. She quickly covers her face. "Hey. Hey it's ok. Don't worry about it. It's just us." I try to remove her hands but she resists. I hear her whimper and I realize she's crying. "Babe you had a bad day. It's ok. It's just us here. Please look at me." I stroke her hair. She quickly wipes her face and sniffles. She sits herself up.

"Sorry guys." She mumbles.

"Don't be." Says Amar with a shrug.

"Yeah, we're here for you. Don't be sorry." Donte says as he touches her thigh. She jerks away from the touch. Donte's face twists up with guilt. She quickly covers her face again before the tears fall.

"Sorry I just..."

"Don't. I get it. I shouldn't have..." He cuts her off.

"How about tequila babe? We could probably all use some." I look to the guys and they nod.

"Ok". She says through her hands. She wipes her face quickly and scoots off the bed. "Let me get cleaned up." And she scurries into the bathroom. We all let out a heavy sigh.

"Nightmare?" Donte asks

"Yeah, they haven't happened in a while but whenever _he_ comes up or she's had a really emotional day...she's bound to have a least one." I explain. "Come on. Let's go out to the living room. I'll go get a bottle of tequila and some limes."

We walk out to find George and Fiona in her kitchen.

"Is she ok?" Fiona asks.

"Yeah, she'll be out in a few minutes. You guys make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right back."

"So why tequila?" Donte asks when I return.

"I don't know. I used to drink some when I had bad days and during Luna's leadership training I noticed she was struggling. I offered her some and it kind of became a thing. We'd do shots and play Candor. Getting to know one another."

"It's pretty common to drink in Dauntless." Amar adds and George nods in agreement. "Actually Luna's got a good bottle of bourbon around here some where."

"Yeah, I gave it to her and the set of rock glasses." I half smile at his acknowledgment of it being a good bottle. Luna steps out in a new set of Pjs. "There's my warrior goddess." I pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead. "Ready for a shot?" I ask her and she nods. We all take one at the counter after I explain what to do with the salt and lime to Donte and Fiona.

"How about we go set down?" Lu gestures towards her sofa, love seat and recliners. We all nod in agreement. I pick up the bottle and my glass. Amar grabs the limes George cut up and the salt. "Wait a second Donnie." She tugs at his shirt. "I'm sorry for flinching like that earlier. The memory...or dream rather...was still too fresh in my mind. It wasn't because of you."

"I get it. I should've thought about it. I'm sorry you have nightmares and even more sorry that tonight's was probably a result of all my questions earlier." I hear Donte reply. They hug and I can't help the jealous feeling creeping into my mind. I feel a hand on my arm. I look down to see its Fiona.

"You ok?" She asks. I give a curt nod. "Come on then. They'll join us in a minute." _She's right. They're brother and sister. He's not trying to move in on her. Hell none of the men here are interested in her like that so relax Eric. It's good she has so many people around her that care for her._

"Shall we keep with y'alls tradition and play Candor with the shots or is there another game you'd like to play?" George asks the group.

"Let's stick with what Eric and Lu have been doing and then I have another idea for a game we can try later, ok?" Amar asks as he strokes George's knee. We all nod in agreement.

"I'll go first. I still have nightmares about being captured, tortured and raped." Luna throws her shot back. It's not something we all didn't know but I think she needed to clear the air. Maybe Amar and George didn't know? Donte may not have either but he wasn't surprised. I still don't know how much Amar and George know about Luna. So maybe it was a good truth to confess.

"I like to cuddle." I admit, do my shot and squeeze Lu's knee. Everyone else snickers. Amar even mumbles "bullshit" and Donte nods in agreement.

"No. It's true. He does and I don't. Go figure." Lulu confirms my admission. She throws back another shot.

"I am scared of Zeus." George admits and does his shot.

"I have witnessed way too many people getting it on out there in the water." Amar admits and I glance over at Lulu. She's blushing. _Well that confirms it. Amar has seen us out there. How many times?_

"I want to get a tattoo." Fiona says and then does her shot. Donte is clearly caught of guard by this one.

"Of what? And where?" Donte asks her incredulously.

"Yeah, where?" George teases.

"I'll tell you on my next turn." _Smart girl_!

"Luna is my sister." Donte admits and does his shot.

"What?!" Amar and George ask in unison.

"That's true too! I'm his long lost sister and Luna wasn't always my name." Lu throws back another shot. Amar and George look over at me and I nod.

"Who else knows?" Amar asks. That's a great question. I don't even know the answer to that one. We all look over at Lulu and Donte.

"Well I know Jax figured it out this morning and I told Tobias. Oops, I mean Four. Who have you told Donnie?" Lulu is the first to respond. She does another shot. I begin eyeing her. She's doing these shots awfully close together and she hasn't eaten anything in a while. I tap Amar's leg and whisper to him, "Hey will you go get us some snacks. She needs to eat something if she's going to keep drinking like this." He nods and slips away.

"No one outside of this room." Donte confesses. He too throws back another shot.

"So Fiona what do you want a tattoo of? Tris and George here were a tattoo artists back in Dauntless. Tris did some of Lulu's tree tattoo and George did her eyes. One of them would probably hook you up." I innocently suggest. Donte glares at me. _What? Does he not like tattoos_? I look over at George and he nods. He'd be willing to do it.

"I want to get one like Amar and Lulu's. It represents your rank right? So I'd get something to represent a three. What do you think Donte?"

"If it's what you want baby. I think you look good without it. You don't need to get ink to impress anyone."

"It wouldn't be to impress anyone. It's my way of embracing this place. I'm finally proud to be a divergent. Like my sister Lu." She smiles sweetly at Lulu.

"Oh let's do a sister shot!" Luna exclaims out of no where. Fiona giggles.

"Ok, how do we do a sister shot?"

"Oh I don't know. I've never had a sister before." Me and the other guys laugh. "Might as well make it a show for them though." Lulu wiggles her eyebrows. And that gets me to shut up. "Oh I know. Come here." Fiona moves over towards Lulu and Donte shifts so he can see. Luna licks Fiona's neck and pours salt on her. "Ok now you do me." Fiona smiles and licks Lulu's neck. I watch as she suppresses the urge to moan. I feel my blood begin to move south. "Now place a shot between your tits." Fiona giggles and again does what she's told. "Hold this in your mouth like this." Luna shows her how to bite the skin of the lime, leaving the flesh exposed. Luna moves closer and places her hands on Fiona's sides. She licks the salt off of Fiona's neck, sucks the glass into her mouth from between Fiona's tits and tilts her head back. She removes the glass and leans in to bite the lime and kiss Fiona. I let out a moan and so does Donte. We both look at each other and then back to the girls. "How's that for a sister shot? They liked it" Lulu gestures towards us with her head. Fiona giggles,

"That was fun. I've never had Donte moan just by watching me before. My turn. My turn." I notice Donte blush a little. _He's shy. That won't last long around Lulu._ Fiona licks the salt off of Lulu's neck and this time she does let out a little moan. I feel my dick twitch. I adjust myself as discretely as possible. Fiona nuzzles down into Lulu's ample bosom. It takes her a little longer to get a hold of the glass with her mouth. Fiona ends up moving her hands to manipulate Lu's breasts to assist her. _It's fucking hot to watch Fiona with her face buried in Luna's cleavage and then grabbing and squeezing her too...fuck._ I heard Donte groan again and I'd guess this is working for him too. Fiona does her shot and then kisses the lime away from Lu. Fiona pulls away and I move in to lick the juice off of Lulu's chin. Humming as I do so. Our eyes lock and we both know the other one is turned on.

"Alright before you two devour each other, how about we give my game a try? It's a couples game. The first couple does something to each other and the next couple has to repeat their action plus add one. We continue the pattern until someone forgets or messes it up. Then we start over. Oh and at least one person in the couple has to do a shot to keep playing. So you can pace yourselves or both indulge. Sound like fun?" Amar suggests.

"Yes!" Lu and I say in unison. We smile at each other and kiss firmly.

"Alright looks like they're starting us off". Amar says loudly. Amar kisses George firmly and then George pinches his nipple.

"Your turn." I say to Donte and Fiona. They both do a shot. Kiss firmly, Fiona pinches Donte's nipple and then Donte licks up Fiona's neck. _Oh Lulu's going to enjoy that one!_ I turn towards her. We each do our shot. We kiss firmly, she pinches my nipple and I lick up her neck. She moans and I feel my dick twitch again. Luna leans in and licks the edge of my ear and sighs into it. Electric pulses shoot down my spine and I can't help but grip her arms to steady myself. Amar and George repeat our actions. Amar is the one to lick George's ear and he moans. _I feel ya man! It's hard to resist_. Amar then whispers something to George. He turns towards us.

"You have to whisper something dirty. Something you want to do to them or them do to you." We all nod. Donte and Fiona repeat their actions. Fiona licks Donte's ear but then he's the one to whisper something dirty to her. He then looks her over trying to think of something to do. She instead leans in and licks his lips. He gasps. _I don't think Fiona is normally this bold._ But it looks like Donte is enjoying it. He tries to adjust himself and our eyes meet. I smirk and then look back at Lulu. We repeat everything. After licking my ear she whispers, "I want to suck your dick." In a breathy tone and I can't help but groan. I don't think I'm going to last much longer at this game. I lean into her and lick her lips. She looks at me and I notice how her pupils are completely blown out. She takes my hand and sucks on my first two fingers. I moan. _Her mouth feels so fucking good_. I'm completely aroused now. _Fuck this game. I just want Luna's mouth on me and to fuck her until we're screaming each other's names_. Amar adds in an ass cheek squeeze. Fiona adds in a spank and Donte's face is priceless. I think he's on the verge of unraveling too. It's our turn again and I look Luna over hungrily. We repeat everything. This time she whispers she wants me to imagine my fingers are my dick before she begins sucking on them. The others can't see but she's swirling and flicking her tongue like mad. I think I even growl in response to her antics. I squeeze her ass and she slaps mine. Thoughts of the other night invade my mind and I can't help myself anymore. I kiss her passionately pulling her into my lap. I begin squeezing and kneading her breasts as she deepens the kiss.

"And I think they're done playing." Amar quips. I nod and gesture for them to go away. Luna wraps her legs around me and grinds down. We both moan.

"I have to say watching them never gets old." I hear George admit and the others snicker in agreement. _If they're going to stay then I'm moving us to the bedroom. They can fuck out here and listen to us but I'll be damned if they're going to watch._ I quickly stand up and Luna locks her legs around me. I knead her ass as we make out all the way toward the bedroom. I bump us into a few things but we eventual make it. I shut and lock the door.

"You're no fun Eric!" Amar calls out.

"Oh yes he is Amar. Trust me!" Luna calls out as I kiss down her body with a smug smile. Removing her clothing as I do. We don't waste time with foreplay once we're both naked. I push into her hard but she flips us and rides me. I squeeze and pinch her beautiful breasts until I feel her walls spasm around me. She moans my name loudly. _Hearing her moan my name will never get out_. I flip us back over and I delve in as deep as I can. I pull her legs up and over my chest as I press down into her. _Fuck she's so tight and wet._ Her moaning is louder. I'm not going to last much longer. I thrust into her again and again. I feel her juicy pussy clamp down around me again and I press into her hard. She screams my name. One more stroke and I'm there with her name on my lips.

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6

D. C. - Chapter 6

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - sorry it took so long to update. Encountered a bit of dry spell in my creativity.**

 **LPOV**

"Amar, Eric and I leaving to meet with Erudite. We'll be back this evening. Think you can handle this place until then?" I ask him full well knowing he can. Especially if Eric is with me.

"If he's going with you then yeah I know we won't have any problems." Amar says as he points to Eric. Eric rolls his eyes and I giggle.

"Alright Eric you go start the truck and I'll be right down. Amar can you leave Loki with George?" Eric heads down and Amar nods. I lock up all the blueprints of our place and my personal tablet. It's never been connected to the Internet and I purposely keep it that way. I grab my work tablet and my bag before heading out.

Jeanine's assistant is there to greet us outside of Erudite.

"Well that's new." She gestures to my face and I roll my eyes.

"Thanks captain obvious. Where's your boss?" I never bother learning Jeanine's assistants' names because they turnover too quickly.

"In her office. This way." We follow her up.

"Good morning!" Jeanine says a little too sweetly. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. She hugs me and shakes Eric's hand. I notice she does a double take at my facial tattoo but doesn't say anything. Probably for the best considering I know how she feels about tattoos.

"Why did you need to meet?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"I want to move the opening up. To this week. Preferably in two days if possible." She says.

Two days?! Is she nuts? We're not ready. I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"Why do you want to move it up Jeanine?" I ask her knowing she's always got an ulterior motive.

"People are getting anxious." But I know she means she's anxious. She wants to be rid of the divergents.

"We'll try our best for the end of the week but I'm only 60% confident we can make that deadline." I reply and watch her nostrils flare. She's very good at keeping her face neutral so I'm surprised by this little slip.

"Fine. May I speak with Eric for a moment. It's about his mother." I nod and step out. I highly doubt there is anything going on with his mother but I don't need to let her know my suspicions. Ten minutes later Eric steps out with a bag in hand.

"Everything ok with your Mom?" I ask him.

"Yeah. She's fine. She just had a new break through in one of her labs. Jeanine wanted to fill me in on her accomplishment."

"And I needed to step out for that?" I ask him. Hoping he can see the flaw in this logic. He only nods. I stand there with my eyebrows raised waiting for him to connect the dots.

"Come on let's head back." Eric says and begins walking.

EPOV

"What is it Jeanine?" I ask her rather annoyed. Lu is not going to be happy about being asked to step out.

"No need for the attitude Eric. I thought you'd be interested in your Mother's most recent advancement." She says.

"Which is?" I prod her to continue.

"She's found a way to test for divergents while they're still in the womb. Parents will be given the option to terminate early on. If they wish." She says coldly. Yeah and if they don't I can only imagine the hell she'll make the parents' lives who don't 'wish' to terminate. Lu is going to be pissed!

"For now, let's keep this accomplishment within the family. Hmmm?" Meaning don't say anything to Luna. Fuck! I nod. "How's it going out there anyway? How confident are you that the opening will be at the end of the week!"

"Everything is coming together. Luna is doing a wonderful job. I agree with her assessment of 60%. We need to have the gardens setup prior to anyone else coming out. Otherwise food will become an issue." This perks her interest. She steps away and punches in a code at her desk. A bag pops out of a nearby wall.

"Here. Take this back with you. It should help progress things along...like the crops." Jeanine passes me the bag. I take it and open it. The bag was full of vials of green serum. I zip the bag back up.

"Thanks."

"Any time Eric. You know you can always reach out to me for help. How are the cameras coming along? The new security system in place?"

"It'll be up and running come opening." I reassure her. I know Lu has been coordinating with Four but she's kept me out of the loop on it. She tells me I have bigger things to worry about like the new training program. I asked Amar about it and he doesn't know anything either. Maybe she's brought Donte in on it? Maybe he'll fill me in on how the security system works. I know for damn sure Four won't. "Was there anything else Jeanine?"

"No Eric. That was all. Thank you for meeting with me. It's always good to see you and be reminded that someone else out there has their priorities in order." She flashes her fake smile and I nod my head taking my leave.

"Everything ok with your Mom?" Lu asks me as soon as I shut the door to Jeanine's office behind me.

"Yeah. She's fine. She just had a new break through in one of her labs. Jeanine wanted to fill me in on her accomplishment." Is all I say. Still unsure of how to explain this to New advancement.

"And I needed to step out for that?" She's asks me condescendingly. I only nod. She stands there with her eyebrows raised waiting for me to say more but I don't.

"Come on let's head back." I say and begins walking.

The ride back feels like it's hours when it's less than one. There's a tension building between us and I hate it. I should just tell her. Why do I care so much about Jeanine and her wishes? I'm divergent. To her I'm disposable. Luna is the woman I love. So why is there even a question? My stomach churns. This should be easy.

LPOV

The ride back is tense and awkward. He's keeping something from me and I know it. Doesn't he trust me? I don't share everything with him because he's not in charge out here. You also doubt his loyalty to you. Jeanine still has her hooks in him and this proves it! Why else would she want to talk to him alone. Next time he's not coming. They're not to be alone together again. I may trust him with my life but I don't trust him with everyone else's.

"Thank goodness." I hop out as soon as he parks. Grateful to be get away from him and whatever this is that's building up between us.

"Will I see you at dinner?" He asks.

"No. I'm going to eat in my apartment." I reply

"Tonight then?" He tries again.

"No. You stay at your place." I say a little too quickly.

"Cause that worked out so well last time." He grumbles.

"Excuse me?" I snap at him turning back to face him.

"You heard me. You know you need me." He snaps back.

"No Eric. I _want_ you. I don't _need_ you. Don't confuse the two! Do you really think I can't find someone else to share my bed?" I hiss back at him. I could ask Donte or Fiona to stay over. He is not my only source of comfort. Hell I bet Amar would even stay over. Him and George both. We could make it a sleep over. Movies and popcorn the whole shebang. I look back at Eric and his eyes are wide. His knuckles white as he grips the steering wheel. I roll my eyes. Of course he probably thinks I meant another lover. Fuck it. Let him. He doesn't trust me regardless. What kind of relationship do we have if we can't trust each other? Is that why he's so paranoid when he can't find me? He thinks I'm cheating? Fuck this is exactly why I kept people at a certain distance. I stomp off towards my office and leave him sitting there.

 **Please review. Should they take a break? Or keep it exclusive? Sorry I know this one was short. The next one is going to be longer...much longer. Promise.**


	8. Chapter 7

D. C. - Chapter 7

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - thanks for your reviews! Looks like things will be getting rocky ;). Sorry I still can't figure out why somethings are being underlined. I select italics but somehow both italics and underline are applied. Damn cell phone!**

 **LPOV**

The next morning I call the council to a meeting. I explain to them all about ****the opening being moved up to the end of the week. Of course everyone had something to say about how absurd of a deadline it was. I agreed but didn't express my agreement. I tried my best to remain neutral. It was difficult.

"If we continue working together as a team I know we can make this happen. Remember there is no 'I' in team. It's going to take all of us working together." I say to them all.

"No but there is an 'm' and a 'e'." Eric mumbles loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Eric if that's all you're here for then you can get the fuck out. No one here has time for your bullshit." I snap at him and he glares at me. "Does anyone else have anything else to say?" I wait but everyone shakes their heads. "One last thing before we break. Please think about what you want your official title to be because I will be introducing you at the ceremony. That is all. You're dismissed. Tris, please tell Four I'd like to meet with him and Donte." Tris and Donte both nod in understanding. Everyone leaves but Jax. I gather my things and he follows me out into the hallway.

"Hey Lu." He says smoothly as he wraps an arm around my waist and leans into me. "I couldn't help but over hear you and Eric yesterday. I want you to know if you do start looking for someone else to share your bed with..." He pauses and looks me up and down while biting his lip. "I'd be happy to keep you and your sheets warm." He whispers in my ear after pulling me even closer to him. He kisses my neck and damn my body twitches. He smirks and walks away. _Damnit! I don't need this bullshit._

A short while later Four joins me in my office.

"Donte is on his way." He explains.

"Good. I'd like to go over the camera system with him. Do not point out the gaps to him. I want to see if he notices them and what he does with that information." He nods. "Also, I know Erudite will be hacking this feed to observe us." This puts him on edge. Good. "What I want to know is if we can hack their feeds? Especially the ones for their labs?" He's quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes, we should be able to but why?" Four asks.

"Fantastic! George and Tris will work with you. They had the idea of using our lab as a front of sorts. We'll be able to replicate and improve upon whatever it is Erudite develops. No need to re-invent the wheel right?" I give him my mischievous smile.

"That's brilliant! George and Tris came up with this?"

"Yes. We're going to setup a shop for them to tattoo out of but the back of their shop will be our lab. No cameras inside the lab! You can have them in the shop but none in the lab itself." Again he nods. Donte walks in. Four and I explain the camera system to him and how to operate it.

"Either of you care to spar?" I ask when we're done.

"With you? While you and Eric are fighting. No thanks." Four says as he puts his hands up in surrender. Donte eyes him suspiciously.

"Sure I will." Donnie offers.

"Ok but no holding back Donnie. I mean it." I point a finger at him to emphasis my seriousness.

"If he's smart he won't." Four adds and then leans towards Donnie. "You're gonna need everything you got trust me. There's a reason most won't step into the ring with either of 'em when they're fighting." Four pats his shoulders and waves goodbye to us both.

Donnie and I both wrap our hands and climb into the ring. No one is around so I count us down to fight. Donnie takes a defensive stance but I need to blow off some steam so I go on the offense. I jab twice and follow with a hook then sweep his legs. He's flat on his back.

"Are you even trying Donnie?" I ask him clearly irritated. He huffs and gets back to his feet. A few minutes later I drop him again. "Donnie I told you not to take it easy on me." He growls and gets back up. He lands a couple good hits. _That's what I'm talking about_! We go another 10 minutes before I sweep his legs again. This time I sit on his stomach. "Better but I was expecting more big brother." I taunt him.

"I'm starting to understand why Four turned you down." He says through heavy breathing.

"I'll go a round with you." Eric calls out from the sidelines. I roll my eyes.

"You're up man. I'm out." Donnie quips before I say anything. He taps my legs and I get off of him. Donnie and Eric swap places. At least I know Eric won't hold back. Donnie counts down and then yells "fight". Eric immediately lunges for me. I duck and hit him in the ribs as we side step each other. He comes at me again only faster. Gets in a few good licks before sweeping my legs. Now I'm down. Eric doesn't give me the chance to get back up. Instead he sits on me and leans over and the fucker kisses me in the middle of the fight! I huff at him.

"Miss me?" He asks. I punch him in the jaw. His legs tighten around my hips. I go to swing again but he catches my hand and holds my arms down. He leans down again but I turn my head before he can kiss me again.

"No need to be a sore loser babe. Now come on and answer my question. Did you miss me last night?" He whispers in my ear before biting my ear lobe. I suppress the urge to moan.

"How about you answer mine...do you trust me Eric?" This surprises him and he sits back up. I take the opportunity to thrust my hips up and knock him off balance. I scramble to straddle him. Not like he really resists. Instead he seems to be pleased with our new positioning. I shift slightly and sure enough I feel how aroused he is so of course he's loving this position. He smirks.

"Do you trust me Eric?" I ask again. He raises an eyebrow at me as if to say 'do your really need to ask'. Apparently I do. "Because to me it seems like your loyalty rests with Jeanine. Not me or the divergents." I grind a little against him. He's not the only one sexually frustrated. His hands go to my hips and I stop. "You know she'd dispose of you once she no longer finds you useful." I remind him and see a flash of irritation in his eyes.

"Do you trust me Luna? Because you sure keep a lot of things around here secret from me." Eric says trying to turn the tables on me.

"Of course I do. I'm the leader here not _you_. You don't need to know _everything_ Eric." I lean closer to him and whisper against his lips, "I trust you with my life Eric but I don't trust you with everyone else's." I grind against him once more and then get up and saunter out of the ring. I hear him groan behind me. I quickly unwrap my hands and run towards the water. I strip down to my boy shorts and bra and dive into the water. I hear another splash but don't care enough to see who it is; instead I keep swimming until I know I'm far enough from shore no one can really see me. I flip over and float for a bit.

"So what was all that?" Donnie asks as he treads water next to me. I ignore his question. "Is that how you two work out your frustrations? Fighting in the ring?"

"No, not all the time. We don't have that many fights. When we do sometimes the ring helps." Donnie grunts. I don't think he cares for my supposed solution of physically fighting my boyfriend.

"What was that stuff about Jeanine? Isn't she the Erudite leader?" He asks as he begins floating beside me facing the opposite direction. Our heads are the only thing close to each other.

"Jeanine asked to meet with Eric alone. Bitch actually asked me to step out!" I huff in annoyance. "I don't trust her Donnie. She's got her claws in Eric and he doesn't seem to care. He's keeping me something from me. I know it and it's frustrating as hell. How am I supposed to trust him when he keeps shit from me? Especially shit involving Jeanine of all people!" We float silently for a minute or so. "Be careful of what you tell Eric, Donnie. If I know him he's going to ask about the security system. I trust your judgement. You tell him as much or as little as you want. Just remember there's a reason I didn't put him in charge of it." I feel Donnie eyeing me from the side. I keep my eyes on the sky. We float again in silence for a few more minutes. It's nice getting time like this with my brother. Having him close is proving to be more and more of a comfort I notice. I'm glad he's back in my life.

"I took your advice." Now it's my turn to look over at him.

"Oh? And what advice was that?" I ask him.

"About Fiona. I'm making more of an effort to spend time with her...alone." I giggle and he laughs. "Yeah, yeah."

"Was that before or after our couples game?" I prob further.

"After. Fuck I had no idea she could be like that. It was hot. She was so..."

"Bold? Confident? Daring?" I try to fill in for him.

"Yeah." He sighs heavily.

"Hey now. Don't get all worked up out here. I don't want to have to wait for you to rub one out before we go back to shore."

"Ew Em!" He splashes me and I dunk him. We horse around for a bit. We laugh all the way back to shore. While we're putting our clothes back on I hear whistles and catcalls. I look up to see Uriah, Jax and Killian watching us.

"Boys I don't think Donnie swings that way." I holler out to them. Donnie snorts next to me.

"Damn right I don't." He mutters.

"Nice tattoo Lu. Maybe I can get a closer look sometime?" Jax hollers back.

"Looking for some inspiration for one of your own? Or are you too chicken shit to get ink?" I tease back trying to deflect his advances. I hear Killian and Uriah "oooh" and "damn".

"Come on let's get inside before he lays it on any thicker." Donnie says as he puts his arm protectively around me. We pass Eric on our way and he looked pissed. Did he hear Jax? "Want to have drinks tonight? Just us?" Donnie asks once we're inside. I think Donnie senses my tension. I nod and he gives me a big grin. He gives me a kiss on my cheek and heads off to find Fiona. I go back to my place to get changed.

Donnie comes by my place after dinner. He's got two slices of cake. Yum! We gobble them down.

"Damn I forgot the limes." He says once we're done.

"How about we drink bourbon instead? This shit is too good to gulp down. It's best to savor it and sip. We can still play Candor if you want?" I ask as I get my rock glasses out.

"Is this the stuff Amar was talking about?" I nod and his grin grows ten fold. "I was hoping I'd get to try it. Do we sip with every question or?"

"Let's just drink. No rules tonight." He nods in agreement. I pass him a glass and he sniffs it. Then he takes a sip.

"Mmm" he hums. "Definitely different than the other stuff. Stronger. But smooth." He walks towards my sitting area and takes a seat on the loveseat. Loki jumps up next to him. Donnie laughs and begins stroking his fur. "This guy sure loves attention."

"Yeah he does." I agree with him and take a seat in my favorite recliner. "Why don't you start the game this time." I offer up.

"Ok, hmm. Were you seeing anyone in Amity?"

"Yes, Lena and Malachi." This reply causes him to raise his eyebrows. I don't think he was expecting me to admit to seeing a woman.

"How many women have you been with?"

"Honestly? I've lost count. But only two were serious." He confesses

"My brother the man-whore." I quip and he laughs.

"So Lena huh? Guess _you_ swing both ways?"

"Yes. I find both sexes attractive. I had strong feelings for both Lena and Malachi."

"Do you love Fiona?"

"Of course I do." He replies quickly. "Did you love either of them? How about Eric?"

"I think that's two questions but I'll let it slide. Like I said I had strong feelings for both Lena and Malachi. But if we're talking about love...then only Malachi. He's not divergent though." I take a sip of my drink.

"And Eric?" He asks and I have to think about it. I've kept my guard up around Eric so much.

"Yeah if I'm being honest with myself, I am. But I try to act like I'm not. I don't know what it is but that man can be so infuriating! I don't think I've said it to him. I've come close a couple times. But I stop myself. Guess I'm scared to say it out loud. Like if I finally admit it, especially to him...I don't know Donnie. It's like I'd be giving him the ultimate power to hurt me. I'd be completely vulnerable. It feels like a power struggle between the two of us and I don't want to come out as the weak one. It's not like he's said it to me...I think he does love me but he doesn't voice it either. It's different with Eric than it was with Malachi. With Malachi I could get lost in it all but not lose myself, ya know? But with Eric? With Eric I feel like if I were to lose him I'd lose part of myself too. A part I've struggled to keep strong after everything...like it'd break me." I take a sip of my bourbon. "Does that make any sense or am I completely looney?" I look over at Donnie.

"Wow you've got it bad." He laughs and I throw a pillow at him. He catches it. "Hey!" He calms his laughter and smiles over at me warmly. "In all seriousness though. I do get it. I feel the same way with Fiona. There's no doubt I love her. But if I were to lose her it'd definitely break me. I wouldn't know how to function without her."

"How come you haven't proposed to her?" I ask him curiously.

"Wasn't exactly an option when we were factionless. Didn't have the means to get her a ring or for us to have a ceremony. No one would've recognized it as official anyways." He says with a little bit of bitterness.

"So what about now? I could make it official. Y'all could be the first to get married here. Everyone would recognize it as a legal union. Hell it'd go down in our records as the very first one so y'all would be making history!"

"Do you really...?" His voice trails off as I see his brain working it out in his mind. I can only imagine all the ideas and possibilities flooding his mind.

"We could create our own traditions. You and Fiona would get to have first say in all of it. What do you say big brother? You ready to pop the question?!"

"Fuck me, I am!" He says a little surprised at himself. He downs his drink and I jump up. I run over and pull him into a big hug. Squeezing him tight.

"I'm going to have a sister!" I squeal and he laughs. "Oh this is going to be great! Where do we begin? Oh I know rings. What does she like? What were you thinking?"

"Whoa. Calm down Em. Give me a second to think." He laughs and I go get us more bourbon. We spend another couple of hours talking about how he'll do it and what stone the ring should be made with since the other factions all have a particular one. Diamonds for Candor, simple bands for Abnegation (if even that), sapphires for Erudite, garnets for Dauntless, and emeralds for Amity.

"Oh I know! How about opals?" I suggest.

"Oh Em! That's perfect. I still have Mom's opal necklace and matching earrings. I kept them after she passed. Would it be okay with you if I use the necklace to make a ring for Fiona? I can give you the earrings. Really you should get the whole set." Donnie says excitedly.

"I'd love to have something of Mom's. You keep the necklace. We should split the set between us. I'd like for me and my new sister to share something." I admit honestly. Donnie grabs my shoulders and gives me a big kiss and a big bear hug.

"Oh my goodness. I'm really doing this, aren't I?" I nod fervently at his realization.

"I'll have Uriah take it to Amity and get it made. Johanna will be happy to help us! You go get the set and I'll go get Uriah. Meet me back here." We both take off in a run with our excitement.

I find Uriah drinking with the guys at Ember's. I run up grinning like a mad woman. Eric is there and he smiles when he sees me. I ignore him though. Not even he can spoil my good mood.

"Uri!" I shout. They all turn towards me and wave me over. I lean in close to Uri's ear, "I need you. Please come with me." Uri doesn't waste any time agreeing as I tug on his arm.

"Duty calls boys. Don't wait up." He winks at them all and waves bye as he throws an arm around me. I ignore everyone else's reactions and practically drag him as I run back to my place. "Dang woman. You don't play do you? I like it." He presses up against me and nuzzles into my neck. I slap his chest.

"I didn't mean like that Uri." He looks disappointed. "I have an important mission for you. I need you to leave tonight for Amity and be back tomorrow." This peaks his interest. Luckily Donnie is already back and waiting for us. He shows us the set. It's absolutely gorgeous! The stones in the earrings are a little loose so Uriah takes them with him too. Uri, though disappointed he wasn't going to get any action, was excited to be included in on this secret. He immediately left with the jewelry and promised to be back the next day. Donnie and I stayed up drinking and planning out how he was going to propose. We decided on making it into a really big affair since this was going to be the first proposal and wedding in D.C.

 **Please review. Any suggestions on how Donnie can make it into a big affair?**


	9. Chapter 8

D. C. - Chapter 8

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - thanks for your reviews!**

 **LPOV**

Breakfast was weird. The guys all wanted to know where Uri was and I tried to be vague.

"He's tied up at the moment. Why?" I ask innocently.

"Lucky bastard." Killian mumbles.

"You know Lu, if Dauntless men are your type you should know it was one of the factions I tested positive for." He winks at me. "Maybe you should find out what us factionless men have to offer." He licks his lips.

"Jax I'm sure you and the other men have a lot to offer. Maybe you should remember I'm not the only woman here. Besides, you're right in that I do have a type." I jut my chin towards the brooding Eric whose finally decided to join the rest of us. Donnie laughs and pats his friend on the shoulder to console him. Jax looks disappointed.

"Yeah Jax, why not focus your attention back on Ava or even Eliza?" Donnie offers up alternatives.

"That sounds like the best advice I've ever heard you offer Donte." Eric says as he plops down in the seat next to me. I roll my eyes and ignore his brooding behavior. Jax glares at him. _Today is going to be a great day and no one is going to spoil it. No one._ I chant over and over in my head as I go back to eating while the guys talk about Ava and Eliza.

"So where's lover boy?" Eric taunts me. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Uri?"

"Still out on the mission I sent him on. Should be back later why?" I whisper to him not wanting the others to hear. Eric looks surprised by this news. His mood seems to lighten up immensely. _Weird_. I feel him press his leg against mine. I look at him out of the corner of my eye and he acts like he hasn't done anything. I decide to ignore it. It's kind of nice having some part of him pressed against me again.

"Donnie you done? We still need to find George." He hurries to finish his last few bites. I feel Eric's eyes on me but again I ignore it. We still haven't spoken and today is not the day. Donnie and I leave together in search of George. George was already in charge of the fireworks for the opening ceremony; so when I made the suggestion we talk to him for help Donnie was all for it. We find George and Amar walking around with Four and Tris.

"Hey guys!" I call out to them and both couple turn towards us. "Mind if we steal George for a bit?"

"Sure you can steal me away Lulu." George smiles at me and the others all look on questioningly. The three of us walk off to discuss the logistics of Donnie's proposal alone. George explains how he can set the fireworks up to read 'marry me?'. We decide we'll tell everyone it's a test run and to be outside to give us their opinion. I plan to talk to Ava about doing a cookout so we can make the whole evening an outdoorsy thing.

"Thanks Georgy!" I give him a big hug and so does Donnie.

"Yeah thank you! This means a lot to me."

"No problem. I'm happy to help. For once I know something Amar doesn't." He grins and winks at me. Oh he's going to have fun teasing Amar. George leaves me and Donnie to work out the remaining details.

An hour or so later Uriah returns. Donnie and I both run over to greet him. He waves a bag in front of us. I squeal and snatch it away. I take off running towards my place. Both of them calling after me. I can hear their heavy foot steps as they chase me.

"Gotta be faster than that!" I call over my shoulder. I turn just in time to bump into Eric. He catches me before I fall.

"Ugh, thanks." I mumble and glance back over my shoulder. I look back at Eric and realize he's still holding me. "Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going. I wanted to beat them back." Eric looks behind me and sees Donnie and Uriah running. "Would you mind doing me a favor though? Please talk to Ava about cooking outside tonight. Oh and ask her to make an extra large cake. We're going to need it." I wiggle my eyebrows and he chuckles softly. "Oh shit! Gotta run. Thanks." I kiss his cheek quickly and run off again.

"Hey guys. What's the hurry?" Eric asks them and I snicker. He's trying to give me more time. We may not be on the best of terms but at least he's willing to still help me. I hear them mutter "nothing". "Gotta go." As they rush past.

I barely make it back in time to pull the jewelry boxes out of the bag. Donnie and Uriah come pounding in and abruptly stop next to me. I open the first box and my breath is taken away. The earrings are gorgeous. Perfect little stud opals.

"Here let me." Donnie takes them from me and puts them on.

"How do they look?" I ask him.

"Beautiful." He kisses both my cheeks and strokes my hair. "Mom would be so proud." He whispers as he hugs me. A couple tears fall and I quickly wipe them away when he steps back. Uriah's eyes are darting between us trying to figure out our exchange. Does he know? I can't remember if he knows or not.

"Those look great on you Lulu." He finally says and gives me a warm smile.

"Alright now let's see the ring." I open the other box and Donnie presses close to me. We both gasp. The opal is set perfectly center in a swirling pattern of three rings. It looks brilliant and unique.

"What do you think? Pretty great right?" Uriah asks us.

"Oh it's perfect. She's gonna love it!" I pass the box to Donnie. "You ready for this big brother?"

"Brother?" Uri asks. Guess he didn't know. Donnie ignores him and stares at me. Cupping both my cheeks he kisses me lightly again. He presses his forehead to mine and nods. We embrace and I feel him stroking my hair again.

"I'm really doing this. It's really happening. And all because of you." He whispers as he squeezes me tighter. A throat clears and we break apart. Eric has joined us.

"Ava said it wouldn't be a problem to cook outside. She did ask if you wanted anything written on the cake?" Eric explains

"Did you know they're brother and sister?" Uri asks Eric incredulously. Eric only nods. His eyes still locked on me and Donnie.

"Those look new. You weren't wearing them earlier." Eric says to me.

"Yeah aren't they brilliant? Just picked 'em up." Uri answers for me. Eric's brows furrow together. Does he think Uriah gave them to me?

"Thank you for all your help Uri. We'll see you at dinner. Don't be late!" I remind him.

"Oh I won't." He flashes us a toothy grin and leaves.

"Care to give us your opinion?" Donnie asks Eric as he holds out the box to Eric. Eric opens it and his eyes go wide and then straight to me.

"Well what do you think?" I ask him.

"It's pretty. Looks like it will match those." He hits his chin in my direction. I know he means the earrings. He's schooling his face to be neutral. What is going through his mind right now.

"They were my mother's. Donnie has kept the set safe all this time. I sent Uri to Amity to get the necklace made into a ring and the earrings reset since they were loose. Donnie is going to propose to Fiona." I explain to Eric. He lets out a long breath. Was he holding that in this whole time?

"So what do you think?" Donnie asks again.

"I think she'll love it man. Congratulations." Eric shakes Donnie's hand and moves closer to me.

"Well don't congratulate me yet. She hasn't said yes yet. God Em what if she says no?! In front of everyone?!" Donnie's face completely drops.

"Hey!" I stand in front of Donnie cupping both his cheeks. "She is not going to say no. She loves you. You two are going to be the first ones to get married here." I hug him and stroke his back reassuringly.

"I wish mom was here." He whispers to me.

"I know. I do too. She's watching I'm sure of it." I feel the tears building and blink rapidly to make them go away. "I'm here big brother. And I'm going to make sure this is all going to go well. You go get showered and ready ok?" I grip his shoulders and pat him on the back. He nods and leaves. I quickly wipe my eyes in case any tears did fall. I turn and find myself face to face with Eric.

"Your mother's earrings look beautiful on you." He says to me.

"Thanks. I'm happy to have something of her's."

"Is all this why you were smiling so big yesterday when you came down and asked for Uri?" Eric asks me and I nod. He mumbles something but I couldn't make it out. "You know it drove me nuts to see you smiling like that and then ask another guy to come with you. I don't want to fight anymore. I know this isn't a good time to talk but how about tomorrow?"

"I don't want to fight either. It would've been nice to share some of this with you. But you're right today isn't the time. Tomorrow sounds like a great plan." I reply. He smiles and bends down kissing me. It's gentle at first but quickly becomes intense. I break away before he can deepen it because I know I still need to get ready too.

"I've missed being able to do that." He whispers as he trails his thumb along my lip. I've missed it too.

"I should get ready. Don't want to be late! Tell Ava to write Donte + Fiona together forever in a big heart on the cake...if she can." I go to step away but Eric steals another kiss.

"I will. See you at dinner." He says before leaving.

An hour later we're all outside eating. I wore a simple sundress and work half my hair back showing off my earrings. I received a lot of compliments on them. Wearing something of my mother's felt right. Made it feel like she was with us here tonight. Thankfully everyone is in good spirits, even Eric. Someone put on some music and we began dancing. Eric of course stayed close by me. It was starting to get dark and so I began trying to get everyone but Donnie and Fiona off the floor. Asking if they'd help me or run and go get something. Eric picked up on what I was doing and gave out a few monotonous tasks too. Once the floor was clear of everyone else I coughed loudly as a signal to my brother. He dropped down to one knee and everyone including Fiona gasped. We couldn't hear what he was saying but then again we didn't need to know. After a minute or so I have George a thumbs up to set off the fireworks. Right on cue they went off and everyone looked up to read 'Marry Me?'. Donnie had pulled out the ring and had it ready for when Fiona looked back down. She nodded and fell into his arms. I cheered and waved for Ava to bring the cake out. Tris helped her as the rest of clapped and hooted for the couple to kiss. When Ava and Tris came out with the cake I helped them to push it over to the happy couple. Ava had added a few sparklers to make sure it was lit up for them to read. Fiona was beaming and my brother's smile went from ear to ear. I couldn't have been happier for them! I bounced up and down clapping until they cut their first slices of cake. They fed it to each other before Fiona smashed it into Donnie's face. He laughed and kissed her firmly. I laughed hysterically at them both. My laughing must have caught their attention as they both pulled me into a hug. Smearing me with cake as well.

"Thank you so much." They both whispered and I felt my heart swell.

"Anything for family." I replied loudly and hugged them back tightly. "Congratulations you guys. I love you both." I kissed both their cheeks. Using my finger I swiped some cake off my face and tasted it. "The cake's delicious Ava!" I hollered loudly and this brought in more laughter. I felt big arms a wrap around me and saw Eric's maze tattoos when I looked down to see whose they were.

"Here let me try some." He whispers before taking a lick of the cake smeared on my cheeks. "Mmm. You're right it is good." He took a few more licks as I used my finger to remove the rest. We both laughed at the fact we were eating cake off my face. "You know I think some made it down here too." He said quickly before bending to kiss and lick at my neck. I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. He swooped down and ran his hands up the back of my thighs. My skin broke out in goosebumps every where his fingers touched. His hands continued until he was just below my butt. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I was too lost in our own bubble of bliss to care who was watching or noticing us as he carried me away. His lips felt so good on my skin. I ran my fingers through his hair and nibbled on ears. I was rewarded with his sexy growl. He pressed me against the side of one of the buildings.

"You know I liked this dress before butt now I think I love it." Eric says against my neck as he squeezes my ass. "I don't think you've ever been so accessible and still fully dressed. All I have to do is pull these aside and..." I feel his finger push my thong to the side as he presses two fingers into me. "Mmm. Always so wet and ready for me baby." His voice husky with lust. His lips crash into mine and I greedily seek out his tongue. He parts his lips for me and our mouths meld together. I reach to undo his buckle. He removes his fingers and helps me. I guide him into me and he thrusts into me hard.

"And always so hard and ready for me." I moan back my reply to him. His lips meet mine again. He continues to thrust into me and I arch to meet his hips. Pressing my head hard against the wall behind me. Eric's lips latch onto my neck again eliciting another moan as his tongue works against my sensitive skin. I dig my nails into his back. This encourages him to go harder and faster. His tongue tracing my the parts of my tattoo that are visible in my chest. His teeth biting lightly at my nipples through my dress. One of my hands tangles in his hair and I force him to tilt slightly so I can have access to his ear. I lick and suck on his earlobe. Breathing heavily in his ear.

"I'm so close Eric. Don't stop. Oooh Eric." I moan in his ear.

"Yes. Yes. That's it. Cum for me my beautiful warrior goddess. Cum all over my dick." He whispers huskily. Some how this comes out like a command and my body responds. I cum just as he demands. I arch hard into him as he pulls my hair. I moan loudly again as I feel him release deep within me. We stay there a few more minutes breathing heavily and stealing a few chaste kisses. I release the death grip my legs had on his hips. He pulls my underwear back into place as he eases out of me. I slide down against the wall and off of him as he fixes his pants.

"Might be a good thing you don't wear dresses all the time. Don't know if I'd be able to control myself." Eric admits before slapping my ass.

"Aye!" I let slip in surprise.

"Fuck I love the sounds you make." He says before kissing me firmly again. I hear a twig break somewhere behind us.

"What was that?"

"Probably nothing." He says as we looks around quickly. "Better get back before too many notice I stole their leader away."

"Their leader? But not yours?" I question him. My stomach suddenly uneasy.

"That's right. Your my warrior goddess." He whispers before nipping my ear.

"I'm also your leader." I remind him.

"Yes, you are but I don't refer to you as that. Don't you like it when I call you my warrior goddess?" He stops and I face him.

"You're the only one who refers to me as a goddess. I don't know just know when you said I was their leader it was like you were distancing yourself from everyone else here. Do you not like being here Eric?" I ask him honestly.

"I'm happy wherever you are. And I did that on purpose. I always want to stand apart from the others in your eyes." Eric explains. Is he being honest or is this some line he's feeding me? I give him a quick kiss and turn back towards the crowd. We join them and begin drinking along with everyone else. I scan the group and notice everyone but Jax is present. A few minutes later I see him slip into the group. Where was he? Probably just coming back from the bathroom I rationalize in my head.

Donte asks me to dance and of course I agree. He spins me around so many times I get dizzy. The song ends and we hug. I go to walk away but another pair of arms wrap around me.

"Don't I get a dance little leader?" Jax asks as he spins me back towards the middle of the floor. "Or should I call you a goddess?" He whispers in my ear. I feel the heat creep up my neck and my cheeks burn. Jax was watching us! He backs up slightly and looks me over. He chuckles at my blush. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Not like tonight's the first time I've seen you. You don't like the praise of being a leader but enjoy..." He moves closer and whispers again "being worshiped like a goddess. I could worship you." His voice is deeper than normal. He spins me again before pulling me back to him. "I like seeing your cheeks flushed and you breathless." He quickly maneuvers us to a different spot on the floor. I look around to try to see why and my eyes find Eric. He's glancing around probably looking for me. I open my mouth to call out but nothing comes out. Jax spins us around and once again. "I just want to be the one who brings that color to your cheeks, the one who takes your breath away..." His lips find my ear again, "for it to be my name you moan." His voice sends a shiver down my spine. The song ends and he disappears into the crowd. _What_?! I look around for Eric but can't find him. So I make my way over to the table with drinks. I take a shot and as I'm mixing myself another drink an arm wraps around me. I jump in surprise.

"Hey, hey. Take it easy. It's me babe." Eric says. "Why are you so jumpy?" I just shake my head and finish making my drink.

"Want one?" I ask Eric but he holds up his cup indicating he's already got one. I try to relax but can't.

"Where were you before?" He asks me.

"Jax ugh kind of stole a dance. I think he may have seen us earlier." I feel Eric tense up.

"What makes you say that?" Eric asks.

"He may have called me a goddess and an innuendo about worshipping-"

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Eric cuts me off. His fists clenched and he crushed his cup spilling his drink every where.

"Babe not here. Not tonight. Let's be civil for Donte and Fiona, ok? Please babe? For me?" I try to plead with him to calm down. "You know you're the only one I want, right Eric?" I look into his eyes and wait for him to acknowledge me. He nods and wraps his arms around me. "Good. Forget about Jax, ok? The guy doesn't get it. Hopefully he'll find someone else to hold his attention once this place opens to other divergents." I notice Eric is still tense so I try a different tactic. "Try thinking about all the things I'm going to do to you tonight." I whisper in his ear. I feel his body begin to relax but his hands hold onto me possessively.

"You're all mine." Eric says the loudly. I glance around and my eyes settle on Jax. He's starring at me and Eric. I glare at Jax and shake my head, pressing into Eric more.

"All yours Eric. Forever and always." I kiss him passionately. A slow song comes on.

"Do I get my turn now?" He asks me. I smile at how cute he can be and nod. He holds me close and I burry my face in his neck. One of my arms wrapped around his neck as he holds my other hand against his chest. His other hand resting on the small of my back. I hear him humming along with the song. I feel the vibrations in his chest and it makes me smile. All other worries are forgotten as Eric and I become enveloped in another blissful bubble of our own.

 **Please review.**


	10. AN - update

I'm sorry I've been MIA. A family member passed over the x-mas holiday and now another close friend is in the hospital. It's been a rough start to this new year to say the least. I'm working on a new chapter and will post soon. Sorry to keep y'all waiting and thank you for sticking with this story.


	11. Chapter 9

D. C. - Chapter 9

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - sorry it's taken so long!**

 **LPOV**

One day. One day left in order to make Jeanine's deadline. It's not going to happen. There's too much to do. Worse yet I have to seek out Jax's help to ensure the gardens are ready. The seeds from Erudite took well enough. The fact that Jeanine gave them to Eric and not me also leaves my stomach in knots. He acts like its nothing but I know better. Jeanine never gives anything away. There is always a price.

"Morning goddess" a husky deep voice whispers in my ear snapping me out of my thoughts and back to Ember's. I turn in time to see Jax smirk and sit beside me. Ugh! How do I get him to stop?!

"You know you should try to come up with something original or I guess you could continue to copy Eric. Just direct it at some of our new members and not. I like taking my compliments from the source not second hand." I notice Jax grip his spoon tightly and his jaw muscle twitches. Guess he doesn't like being called out. He glares at me but I decide to ignore it. "You actually just saved me some time. Now I don't have to go looking for you. I need your help today."

"Knew it'd only be a matter of time before you sought me out." He quickly replies. Of course he'd find some way to twist this around. Ignore it. Killian joins us at the table.

"Morning Killian. I could actually use your help too. Would you and Jax be able to help me with the gardens? I need to know how long it'll be before we can grow the seeds we received from Johanna and wean ourselves off of the seeds from Erudite."

"What's wrong with sticking with the Erudite seeds? They're growing faster than anything we've gotten from Amity." Jax inquires.

"Two things. One - Speed isn't everything." I smirk at him. "Two - I will always trust Johanna over Jeanine." Both men look at me question my but I don't further elaborate. "I don't want the transition to be obvious. It needs to be subtle but the sooner the better. Let me know by noon and let's keep this bit of info between us. In fact it's best if everyone believes we're still on the Erudite seeds."

"Between us huh?" Jax wiggles his brows at me and I roll my eyes.

"Well you can discuss it with Donte if you need to but no one else."

"Not even Eric?" Jax further probes. Damn he's irritating.

"Not even Eric. If Eric wants things done he Erudite way then he can go back there. This place is for Divergents not narrow minded Erudites." I snap back.

"Oh trouble in paradise." Jax assesses but I ignore the urge to roll my eyes.

"Wait. Eric was from Erudite?! I thought he was from Dauntless." Killian asks.

"He was a transfer." Uriah informs as he sits down to join us.

"Morning Uri. Killian, Jax, find me at noon regardless. Enjoy your breakfast." I leave before anymore can be said.

 **DPOV**

I am on cloud nine! Everything is perfect. Fiona said yes! My grin spreads across my face and I can feel the ache in my cheeks. I never smile this much. I turn to nuzzle into her but find the bed empty. Damn. So much for getting some this morning. I let out a heavy sigh and head out.

I find the guys at Ember's and grab a muffin.

"Just missed your sister." Uri informs me as I take my first bite.

"Was she looking for me?" I ask and he shakes his head no. I shrug my shoulders. No need to hurry and find her then.

"What's her deal with Erudite?" Jax asks out of the blue. I tense up immediately and raise one eyebrow at him.

"Why are you asking?" Jax is no fool. I know he saw me tense up. He's always suspicious so maybe he picked up on Em's dislike for Jeanine and assumed it was for the whole faction. I notice Jax's eyes flick towards Uri and he doesn't say anymore.

"Probably because that bitch Jeanine runs it. I don't trust her and I highly suggest none of you do either. Jeanine has it out for divergents. Lu may be able to hide her dislike for that woman but I know better. I also know Lu is protecting us more than she lets on from that vile woman." Uriah spits out. I don't think I've ever heard him speak negatively about anyone. I also realize I've underestimated his ability to assess a situation so astutely. I glance around and Killian and Jax are just as surprised by Uri's negative take on the woman. Uriah cleans up and disposes of his tray. I finish my muffin and head out as well. I hear someone come up behind me.

"Is that true? Is she protecting us?" Jax asks me.

"Well of course she's protecting us. She's our leader for a reason. I figured you were starting to trust her with all your sexual advances lately." I snark back at him.

"Don't have to trust someone to notice they're a hot piece of ass." I smack him upside the head and glare at him. "Sorry I forget she's your sister but seriously she is hot. Though she is definitely more than just a piece of ass. I'm continual f ding there's more and more to her."

"Don't. Just don't Jax. Find someone else to focus on. Heard there's supposed to be some pretty hot divergent women joining us soon." I wiggle my brows at him trying to distract him from my sister.

"Yeah?" He seems to take the bait. I nod and his grin grows. "Any from Amity?" I laugh and nod again. Of course he's focus in on that faction after all of Uriah's visits and returning with blueberries as Em refers to all his hickeys. We continue on for a while before Killian jogs up to us.

"So any clue as to why Lu wants to transition from the Erudite seeds to Amity's?" Killian asks and Jax elbows him. "What? She said we could talk to Donte." I can't help but feel a little prideful that my sister has continued to keep me in the loop and trust me.

"Whatever the reason I can assure you she has good cause and I trust her judgement. If she asked you not to speak about it then I suggest you don't if you want to continue to be kept in the loop." They both nod. I wasn't aware she wanted to swap seeds and it's even more of a red flag that she asked them not to talk about it. Wonder what's wrong with the seeds?

"Hey any of you care to spar?" Eric asks through gritted teeth. Wonder what's already got him riled up today.

"Killian you go on. I'm going to spar with Eric." Jax pushes Killian in the direction of the gardens. Uh-oh. This can't be good. Jax is a good fighter but he's a dirty fighter. His technique is no where as defined as Eric's. I can't help but feel a little excitement about this match. It's definitely going to be interesting, especially with Eric worked up.

Both men get in the ring and I call out 'fight' once I see they're both ready. It doesn't take long for it to become brutal. I was aware of some tension between the two but wow! This is a whole other level. Looks like they're both out to prove something. I cringe as Eric lands another hit and Jax a mean kick to Eric's outer thigh.

"Seriously?! Who thought it'd be a good idea to let those two go at it?" Asks Em as she appears out of no where next to me. Man I'm losing my touch.

"Think they need to get some of this shit out of their system. Better they do it now when it's just us versus at the opening ceremony." I shrug in response and take note of Em's scrunched up disgusted face. Yeah. Didn't think she'd care for that drama. She mumbles something about 'Men' as she walks away. I turn back to the fight and notice both Eric and Jax are pretty bloody and bruised. Might have to call it soon. Next thing I know Jax lands a good hit on Eric and he stumbles. Jax starts to celebrate his victory but I notice Eric didn't go down. While Jax is busy celebrating Eric is slowly recovering. Eric seems to shake out of his daze. He taps Jax on the shoulder and hits with hard when Jax turns to face him. Jax spins on his foot and goes down hard.

"Don't ever count me out until I'm 100% out...even then you better know I'm gonna come back for more." Eric spits out a mouth full of blood and steps out of the ring. I climb in and throw Jax over my shoulder and take him to Edith. I'll have to talk to him about celebrating too early when he comes to but honestly I'm happy Eric won. Think Jax needed to be knocked on his ass at least once.

 **Please review. Anyone want to see Malachi make a reappearance?**


	12. Chapter 10

D. C. - Chapter 10

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - guess I'm trying to make up for my absence.**

 **EPOV**

That arrogant piece of shit! How dare he think he beat me! Like that would ever happen. He'll never beat me and he's never gonna get Lulu. Dumbass. I continue to brood as I storm into my apartment. I need a shower.

As the hot water eases the tension in my muscles my mind wanders back to Lulu. Damn that woman. Just when I think we're getting back on track she turns a cold shoulder on me. What the hell! She knows I'm keeping shit from her and I don't even know why I'm doing it. She's right of course. Jeanine will dispose of me the minute she no longer finds me useful. So why continue to be patsy?! I lean into the spray and close my eyes.

I've got to be smart about this...I've got to tell Lu but also maintain some sort of link with Jeanine. How else will I keep ahead of her? I'll tell Lulu about the progress my mother has made after the ceremony. Need to keep up appearances in front of Jeanine and it'll be easier for Lu of she doesn't know until Jeanine isn't physically present. Not to mention safer for Jeanine. My woman would kick her ass. And what an ass she has my mind quips back at me. I feel my dick react to just the thought of her plump ass. Images of last night come flooding into my mind and I let them. I don't even know when I started stroking myself but I can't help the groan that slips out as I cum. I let my head fall against the tile as the water washes everything down the drain. Damn I need that woman. No more nights apart. I need to be in her bed every night. That's my place and no one else's. She's mine. Again the image of her arching her back and moaning my name as she came apart under me last night comes to mind. Definitely need to repeat that one.

 **LPOV**

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" I ask Fiona for the 5th time.

"Yes." She says firmly. I nod to George and he begins tattooing her. Hope Donnie isn't too pissed. He didn't really seem to be keen on the idea of her getting inked but hey it's her body.

"Shit that hurt! How on earth did you get that tree done?!" She hisses again in pain. "I'm only going to be able to do one side." I snicker. Everyone takes it differently but the reality is it does hurt. I mean come-on it's a needle in your skin, repeatedly. Of course it hurts! I hold her hand and she squeezes mine in return.

"Lulu you here?" I hear Donnie holler from my front door. I feel Fiona tense up. She looks worried. Guess I wasn't alone in wondering how he'd react. I give her another reassuring squeeze as George finishes up.

"In here." I call out to him and wait for him to round the corner. He doesn't seem to react until he notices it's Fiona and not me getting ink. He schools his face into a neutral expression. Damn his level head. "Hey. What do you think?" I ask him and Fiona as she gazes into the mirror George handed her. Fiona grins and thanks George. Donte slowly takes in her reaction and slowly smiles as well. Think he's liking this bold outgoing side of Fiona.

"Looks sexy." He says as he bends down to kiss her and I move out of the way. "How about one for me?" He asks George.

"Really?" George and I say in unison. He smiles at us and looks back at Fiona.

"Yeah. I think Fi is right. It's time to embrace this place. Can you make mine the same design as her's?" Awe he wants to match her! I internally swoon at how cute they are together.

"Same colors too? Black and blue?" George asks and he nods. "Ok just give me a half hour and we'll get you setup."

"Well I gotta go but you all know you're welcome to stay as long as you need. Maybe we can get drinks later?" Everyone nods and I wave bye.

As I'm making my way down to the main floor a hand pulls me into a side hall. I look up to find Eric with a goofy grin. He presses his body against mine and I can't help but to smile at him. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine. As frustrated as I am with him I can't help but respond and kiss him more fully. He tries to take it further but I shake my head. He exhales loudly and places his forehead against mine.

"I need your help. Would you please assist Amar with the logistics of everyone's arrival? I know he's getting overwhelmed. Maybe you can take some things off his plate?"

"Anything you need." He whispers in my ear and I feel him kiss my ear lobe.

"Thanks. I need to go check in with Ava and see that she has everything ready for tomorrow too." I give him a quick peck and wiggle out of his arms. I hear his head hit the wall and can't help smile internally. One day he'll learn he can't always distract me.

I find Ava and she is beyond flustered. I know she's gotten used to cooking for our group but the ceremony is going to be so much larger! I find Tris, Natalie, Andrew and Tobias. They agree to helping her through it all and Ava practically jumps into my arms with thanks. I leave them to it and head out to the compound.

Loki comes prancing up to me and I pat him down. He's been sunbathing again and is covered in sand. He falls into step with me as I check in with everyone's progress. We won't be ready for the ceremony to occur tomorrow but we will the day after. I'm sure of it. Now to find Jax and Killian. Well Killian because Jax is probably still recovering from his sparring session with Eric. Stupid men. It's one thing if it was for training but clearly neither of them were in that ring to train. I spot Killian and head in his direction.

"So?" I ask and note his stiff posture.

"It's going to take a couple months. We're going to have to grow these in the lab and transplant the grown plants once they're ready. High means we'll have to involve more people." His voice trails off. I think he's worried about how I'll respond.

"Well if it's going to involve the lab then automatically that means Tris and George will be involved. Do you trust them?" I know I do but I'm curious about his stance. Killian's seems surprised but nods. "Good. Me too. I'd still like to keep this under wraps though. None of the new members are to know." I state firmly.

"Understood." Killian nods in agreement. "Thank you by the way." I raise an eyebrow because I'm not sure why he's thanking me. "Thank you for letting me come out early. And for trusting me. It means a lot to me." I smile at him and pull him into a hug. He's caught off guard at first but is quick to return my embrace.

"Of course I trust you Killi! We were recruits together. As far as coming out early it was more of a favor to me really. We needed the help." I pat his back and let go of him.

"If you don't mind me asking why don't you want Eric to know about the switch?" He gestures towards the plants.

"To make it clear it's not that I don't trust Eric. I do. I trust him with my life but I sometimes question if he can be trusted with everyone else's. He's unusually loyal to Erudite...specifically Jeanine and that woman unnerves me." I look him directly in he eyes. "I don't trust that she gave us these seeds out of the goodness of her heart." I don't tell him that I suspect they're laced with something. I don't dare tell anyone of that suspicion. Maybe I'll have Tris analyze them since we're involving the lab anyhow. I hope I'm wrong but my gut tells me I'm not. Loki nudges my leg. I pet him and try to ease his nerves. "Care to go hunting with me?" I ask Killian and he nods enthusiastically. "We'll have to take Zeus. You ok with that?" His face splits into a wide smile.

"Really?! Hell yeah! I've been wondering what it'd be like to ride him." He admits.

"We'll meet in a half hour at his stall ok? Finish up here while I go let Amar we're heading out."

I find Amar and let him know Killian and I are heading out. He thanks me for assigning Eric to help him. Figures he'd know Eric didn't come on his own. He asks if he should tell Eric and I leave it up to his discretion. He gives me one of his mischievous smiles and I can't help but smile in response. He loves messing with Eric.

I meet Killian and we load up. Mounting Zeus isn't as easy with the two of us but we manage. I urge him into a gallop with Loki running along side. Killian immediately grips my hips and I chuckle. After a while I can't help but notice Killian shifting behind me and as I feel his hard-on I realize why he's trying to out some distance between us. I slow Zeus down and pat his hand reassuringly. It's not his fault. I mean it's bound to happen given our proximity and motion while riding. I slip off and Killian does the same. Trying to subtlety adjust himself. He mumbles an apology and I wave him off.

"It's not really your fault. Given how we were sitting and the motion...it's bound to happen. Not like you're really attracted to me." I begin walking. I hear him scoff.

"You're kidding right?" He asks me. I look at him questionably. "Of course I'm attracted to you. Hell everyone finds you attractive." I can't help but blush. "You really don't realize how everyone looks at you, do you?" My blush grows deeper and I try to brush it off. I push his arm.

"You're exaggerating." He rolls his eyes. "It's probably just because there's so few women. Just wait. Once the new members arrive everyone will come to their senses." He grabs my arm and pulls me close to him.

"No. No I'm not exaggerating and no they won't forget or come to their senses as you put it. Hell I wish I had been more bold and pursued you while we were in dauntless. At least there I stood a chance and Eric wasn't in the picture yet." He moves a strand of hair behind my ear. "But I wasn't. I was a fool and settled for Amber. What a joke that was..."

"Hey! You weren't a fool then and you aren't one now. I played a part in pushing you two together. I didn't realize how much she was going to change. So I'm sorry...even more so that I wasn't there when you needed me. When you needed a friend." I squeeze his hand.

"Damnit. Why can't you just be a bitch or something. Instead you're amazing and always understanding." He leans into me and presses his forehead to mine. "Makes me want you that much more. You truly are amazing. I know you think you're flawed and maybe you are but even your so called flaws leave me in awe. I swear if Eric ever fucks up there's no way he's getting a second shot." He kisses me before I can react and walks ahead quickly. I'm left stunned by his confession. What the hell just happened?!

Killian and I fall silent as we begin looking for tracks. I send Loki off to hunt on his own. After a while we come across some deer. Killian and I each take one down. Since there's two of us we're able to lift them and drape them across Zeus. Loki even comes back with a bird in his mouth. I lay it on top of the deer so he doesn't have to hold it in his mouth all the way back. I notice on the ride back Killian isn't as shy about holding onto my hips and he doesn't even attempt to hide his arousal this time. I can't help but feel flattered. Killian hasn't really made any advances like Jax so I don't feel awkward around him. He's well aware I'm with Eric and not looking for anyone else's affections. All he did was make me aware that he's interested if I were to become available. No harm in that, right?

As we approach the compound I hear some noises. I slow Zeus down so we make less and try to listen. Loki whines but I motion for him to be silent. He complies and lays down. Then I hear it again. It's moaning. I look around and then spot Tris and Tobias along the tree line. This time it's Tris pleasuring Tobias. Killian's hold on my hips tightens and I feel his dick press into me more as he leans forward.

"As hot as this is we should go because I don't know how much more restraint I have..." He says in a strained whisper and I feel his warm breath against my ear. He's right this is hot but it's wrong. He breathes heavily into my ear again and I let slip quiet moan. His hands rub my hips and slightly down my thighs. "Please Lu. Don't. Don't make those sounds with me pressed against you're perfectly round ass. I'm trying hard to be a good friend but one more moan and I'm..." His hands squeeze my thighs. "I am a man Lu." I nod and urge Zeus on. As turned on as I am too this isn't right. I feel Killian let out a heavy sigh as I feel him adjust himself behind me. Poor Killian. He really deserves someone sweet. I wonder if things with him and Ava ever went any where?

Once we arrive back Killian quickly hops down. He mumbles something about being back in a while to help with the deer before hurrying off. No sooner is he out of sight when my eye catches Eric heading directly for me.

"Looks like you guys were successful. Where's Killian?" Eric asks.

"Oh he needed to use the restroom. Mind helping me get these to Ava?" I ask him as I throw Loki his bird. Loki snatches it in the air and runs off. Most likely headed for his favorite spot by the water.

"Sure." Eric gives me a big toothy grin before mounting Zeus behind me. He pulls my hips close to him and leans forward. "I missed you today." He whispers in my ear and given my already aroused state I can fight my bodies reaction. We head over to unload the deer and then Eric suggests we ride Zeus back instead of walking him. As soon as we're moving I feel Eric pull my hips close and his arousal. Using one hand to move my hair out of the way he begins kissing and licking my neck. I can't help but to press back into him and moan, especially when I feel his other hand firmly grasp my breast. I fight the desire to close my eyes and let Eric continue. I turn my head to tell him we should hold off. As I'm turning I catch sight of Killian and tense up. It's not fair.

"Eric stop. We'll finish this after I get Zeus settled." Eric groans but releases his hold me. I hope it was before Killian caught sight of us.

"Feel better?" Eric asks Killian. Killian's eyes snap to me and his posture is stiff. I mouth 'bathroom' to him and notice the immediate relief washing over him. Did he really think I'd tell Eric? Killian's cheeks flush a little and he nods mumbling a yeah. "Well let's get this bad boy taken care of." Eric pats Zeus' rump but I again notice Killian's body react to Eric's words. Oh man this is priceless. I shouldn't find this funny but I can't help myself.

"Yeah, bad boy." I chuckle and press my shoulder purposefully into Killian's as I move past him and begin brushing Zeus. Killian's eyes widen but he recovers quickly by clearing his throat.

"I'll get his food." Killian says quickly.

"Eric will you fill his water?" He nods and I finish brushing him. After Zeus is settled we all head into Ember's. Somehow I have a feeling this night is just beginning.

 **Please review. Do y'all want anything to happen? Or keep things solely with Eric?**


	13. Chapter 11

D. C. - Chapter 11

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - guess I'm trying to make up for my absence.**

 **LPOV**

Almost everyone is at Ember's when we walk in. My mind is still reeling and I can tell others are tense too. Maybe a round of divergent will help everyone relax. I finish eating and have a drink as I wait for everyone to finish up. After I'm sure everyone has eaten and before people begin leaving I get up on the table. People begin to quiet down as they notice my new elevated position.

"I don't know about y'all but I could sure use a distraction. How about a round of Divergent?" I holler out. Everyone cheers. I help Ava mix up a quick batch of punch before joining the others. We get in a circle. "Alright same rules apply. Who wants to begin?" I ask aloud once everyone is settled.

"Me" Uriah shouts.

"Surprise, surprise." I hear Eric mumble next to me. I elbow him and he rolls his eyes and downs the rest of his beer.

"Ok Uri, Amity - Candor - Dauntless - Abnegation - or Erudite?"

"Amity!" I grab Eric's now empty beer bottle and pass it to Uri. He spins and it lands on Jax. "Damnit man." He mumbles and Jax looks irritated.

"What are you doing?! Spin again." Jax demands as he notices Uri crawling towards him.

"Uh-huh. Rules are rules Jax. Don't you want to play?" Eric taunts him. Jax scowls and begins muttering curses to himself. Both him and Uri do a shot before barely allowing their lips to touch. We all chuckle as they pull apart and take another drink.

"So is he a good kisser Uri?" Ava wiggles her brows at him in a teasing fashion.

"Why don't you find out for yourself Sugar?" Jax teases back before Uri can reply.

"Alright Jax, which faction?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to make 3 laps around the compound. Naked." Uriah smirks.

"Done." Jax throws back a shot and gets up. He begins stripping as he heads out the door. Ava, Eliza, and Uriah all head out to make sure he completes his task. The rest of us joke around and sip on our punch waiting for them to return.

"Yeah...sure it's due to the cold temperature. It's a freezing 68 degrees out there." Ava tease Jax as they all come back inside. I chuckle to myself as I over hear them. Guess Jax was making excuses. Once they're all settled. Jax begins looking for his next target.

"Eric, pick a faction."

"Erudite." Jax rolls his eyes. Clearly he was hoping Eric would pick dauntless.

"Which of the following marvelous things can an axolotl do? A - regenerate it's limbs, B - fly, C - reproduce itself, D - eat fish twice its size?"

"It can regenerate not only it's limbs but also skin, jaw, tail and spinal cord." Eric replies nonchalantly. My jaw drops as do a few others. Who knows that kind of stuff?!

"Wait what is an axoli or whatever you said?" Asks Harrison.

"Axolotl and It's a type of salamander." Jax and Eric reply in unison. Both glare at each other. Clearly their earlier sparring session did nothing to alleviate their tension.

"Alright Mr. Smarty pants. Pick the next player." I nudge Eric to help get everyone back on track.

"Ava. Pick." Eric grunts.

"Candor"

"What's the name of the guy that's given you your best orgasm?"

"I'll pass." Ava takes her shot and stands up pulling off her pants. Her shirt is long enough that she's still covered but I got a glimpse of some green boy shorts.

"I like the green." Jax winks at her.

"Eliza, pick a faction." Ava ignores Jax but I notice a slight smile.

"Dauntless." Ava's eyes find mine and I see the mischief brewing behind her calculating gaze.

"Give Killian a blueberry."

"You want me to give him a piece of fruit?" She asks Ava.

"No darlin, a blueberry is a hickey." Uriah chimes in making Eliza blush.

"Oh, umm ok". Eliza agrees and crawls over to Killian. She tentatively kisses his neck as he wraps his arms around her pulling her closer. I can tell he's trying to ease her nerves. It's a little awkward to watch but Eliza leaves a decent mark.

"Killian?" Eliza nervously asks as she settles back into her spot.

"Amity." He spins and it lands on me. Shit. I feel Eric tense up. Killian and I both do a shot. I meet him in the center of the circle and kiss him. This one lasts longer than the one we shared earlier. His lips are soft and I feel his hand work its way into my hair. I hear Jax mumbling but not sure what he says. I pull away and Killian is grinning from ear-to-ear. He's quick to turn back to his seat. He clears his throat. "Ugh, Andrew. Pick a faction."

"Dauntless."

"Give Natalie a lap dance." Andrew smirks and Tris groans. Tobias gently pats her back. I can't help but laugh. Andrew pulls Natalie to her feet and gets her to sit in a chair off to the side. Me and the other ladies begin catcalling as he begins to tease her. Natalie is actually rooting him on as I can occasional hear her say things like, "yeah baby" or "Mmm yes like that" as he straddles her and grinds against her hips. I about lose it when she spanks him.

"Please no more!" Tris begs as Tobias tries but fails to cover up his laughing.

"I may have to get some tips from you later Mr. Prior." Tobias winks at him. Tris blushes in response.

"Tris, pick a faction honey." Andrew asks his daughter.

"Amity" Tris spins and it lands on Eric. I notice Tobias tenses up but I don't. It's just a kiss after all. Eric meets her in the middle like I did. He rests his hand against her neck and she leans into him more firmly. Yeah, I smirk internally, he is a good kisser. Eric checks my reaction as he moves back and I smile widely at him. He gives me a baffled look but I ignore it.

"Harrison?"

"Dauntless". Some habits never die.

"Give Edith two blueberries." Tris winks at Edith.

"Come-on babe." Harrison says as he pulls Edith up. She looks confused as do the rest of us. "Oh these aren't going to be visible for everyone else." He winks at her and she blushes like mad.

"Well ok then. Don't take too long or I'll have to send Uriah after y'all." I call out after them. I wait until they're out of sight, "Cheers to them." I raise my glass and the others cheers to me too. We chit-chat for a bit before I gesture for Uriah to go get them. We hear a high pitched squeal and a loud slap.

"Damn man, Lu sent me to get y'all just like she warned ya she would. No need for violence." I hear Uri utter in protest to his attacker. Wonder if it was Harrison or Edith who hit him. All three join the circle again.

"Lu, which faction?"

"Dauntless." Yeah I know...typical. Harrison grins like mad.

"Go skinny dipping out to the boulder." I quickly do my shot and rush out before the others can react. They don't have to get a complete show. Course Eric is probably hot on my heels sure to keep me covered as best he can. As I continue running I quickly strip off my clothes once I'm outside. I dive into the water right as I begin hearing the catcalls. I surface just in time to hear a couple splashes. An arm wraps around me and I yelp in surprise.

"I like your tattoo little leader." Jax whispers before he's yanked away.

"Hands off Jax. She's mine." Eric growls out as he pulls me close to him. I realize he's naked and begin laughing. The others decide to join us too. Ava swims over to comfort Jax and he cuddles up to her without any hesitation. Player.

"Awe poor Jax. Did big bad Eric interfere with your fun?" She coos teasingly. Eric has a smug smile in response to being called big and bad.

I notice Killian and Eliza pair up as the other couples do too. Uriah of course acts like the clown and tries to coax Loki in. Loki splashes in a little ways before taking off at a full sprint back up the beach. I giggle at his antics.

"Guess our game is over, huh?" I ask no one in particular.

"Yeah but going for a dip was too appealing. Couldn't let you have all the fun Lu." Tobias says right before splashing me.

"Oh it's on number boy." I begin splashing him like a mad woman. It ends up being a splashing war before we know it. We loose track of time and it's not until we're all exhausted before we call it a tie. Good thing because I don't even know who was on which team.

"This was a great way to end a stressful day." Edith hums and everyone agrees.

"Maybe we can add this to our list of games?" Suggests Natalie. I nod in agreement. But what to call it?

"Someone come up with a name and we'll add it to the things we need to teach our new members. Right Amar?" He too nods in agreement as he nuzzles up to George. I move my hair all to the front as I begin floating on my back. I make sure to keep my hips slightly down and my hair and tattoo pretty much cover my chest.

"You know you're teasing me and some of the others by floating like that?" Eric whispers next to me.

"You can't really see anything Eric." I wave him off.

"That's part of the allure." He licks his lips as he moves closer to me. I feel his hand stroke my butt and hips under the water. I give him a sideways glance. Clearly having an audience isn't a deterrent for him like I thought. He pulls me to him suddenly and I gasp in surprise. He begins moving my hair to my back and kissing the areas of my neck as they become exposed. He hits a sensitive spot and I can't help but moan and wrap my legs around him firmly. "I love the sounds I can elicit from you." He mumbles against my skin.

 **Please review. Do y'all want me to finish this scene or jump right to the next day - the opening ceremony?**


	14. Chapter 12 - EPOV

D. C. - Chapter 12

All the divergent characters belong to Ms. Roth. All others are mine.

 **A/N - sorry for my absence (again)...life just seems to take over anymore. This chapter contains foul language and sexual content. meant for mature audience/18yrs+**

 **EPOV**

"That's part of the allure." I state as I lick my lips and move closer to her. I stroke her butt and hips under the water. Damn her skin is smooth. Unable to take her teasing I pull her to me. She gasps in surprise and I can't help but feel a little smug. I love catching her off guard. I begin moving her hair back, exposing her neck and shoulders. I get the best reactions from kissing certain areas here. I trail kisses along her skin until I hit a sensitive spot and I feel her body react and her moan forces mine to react too. Nailed it. "I love the sounds I can elicit from you." I mumble against her skin. She arches her back and presses into me more. I feel her legs tighten around me and again my ego swells. I continue nuzzling her neck. Not wanting to give everyone a show I begin to walk towards the shore. By the time we're barely waist deep Loki begins barking like mad. I lift my head and see him pacing frantically. What the hell?

"Is that Loki?" Lu asks as she squirms in my arms trying to look for the pup. Damnit! So close. I release my hold on her and she begins running towards the shore. "Everyone out now!" She hollers. What is going on?

"What's wrong?"

"What's going on?" Multiple people echo my internal question.

"Everyone OUT NOW and get inside." Lu says louder and more forcefully. Loki is growling and circling her now as I notice she's pulled on my shirt. Mmm she looks good in my shirt. I join her on the shore and slip my pants back on.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know for sure but I thought I saw something move over there." She points off to the right. "It may have been nothing but I trust his instincts. He wouldn't alert us otherwise." She rubs her hand over her face and let's out a heavy sigh.

"Hey...it's going to be alright. I think you're right to trust him. Better safe than sorry. Let's go inside with the others. It's going to be a busy day." I say as I gently rub her lower back.

"Yeah, we should all head to bed." She sighs again and begins walking towards the entryway. I follow her and let my arm rest along her hips. Damn I love her curves.

"Bed sounds like a great idea." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and squeeze her hip. She rolls her eyes but I saw her lips twitch. Yeah I might still have a chance tonight.

Once inside everyone swarms around us.

"What was that about Lu?" Killian asks. Lu begins answering but I tune out. I notice he's keeping his arm around Eliza. Good. Maybe now he'll focus his attention on her and away from my Lulu. Now if I could just get Jax occupied with someone. Where is that fucker? I glance around but don't see him. Who was he with earlier? Ava. I look around but don't see her either. I can't help the smirk from forming on my face - perfect. Maybe she can keep him in line for a while. Now to get Lulu upstairs and alone. I glance down at her and watch her continue to ease everyone's minds about Loki's outburst and about tomorrow. Damn she is good with a crowd. My eyes settle on her lips and I can't help but lick my own. Fuck I want to feel those pressed against me again...even better wrapped around my dick. Thoughts of her lips and tongue sliding up and down my cock force me to have to adjust my pants as they become tight. I need to get her upstairs already.

"Alright, that's enough everyone. We've got a big day tomorrow. Let's all get some rest so we can setup first thing in the morning." I state loudly above everyone else. Lu leans into me gratefully. Wasn't sure how she was going to react but I'm glad it was positive. Everyone breaks apart to head to their dwellings and murmur to one another as they go. I nudge Lu to begin walking but keep my hand on her lower back. She is not getting away from me now.

"Hey Lulu wait up." Donte hollers after us. Damnit! Can I not catch a break?! I let out a loud and clearly annoyed sigh. Lu rolls her eyes and ignores my pleading us to continue on. I look back over at Donte and have to do a double take. When did he get ink?

"Nice ink". I tell him and Fionna who also ran to catch up to us. Donte puts his arm around Fionna. At least I don't have to worry about him or Amar and George. Or number boy. Thank goodness.

"Thanks Eric." Fionna chirps and leans into Donte.

"What time are you getting started in the morning? I don't umm" he clears his throat and I smirk. "I don't want to interrupt y'all again." His eyes dart to mine and my smirk grows ten fold. I'm not the least bit ashamed of pleasing my woman. Brother watching or not. Fucker should've knocked.

"Before sunrise" "Late" Lu and I respond at the same time. This time Donte's the one smirking.

"I'll split the difference and see ya at sunrise then." Donte replies as he heads on ahead of us with Fionna in tow.

"What if I had plans for us?" I question Lulu as we begin walking again. Clearly annoyed that she has intentions of getting up and to work before the sun is even up.

"They'll have to wait." She snips back. Ugh! "Chances are you wont have energy left any how". She mutters to herself.

"What was that?" I question even though I heard her.

"I have plans for us tonight. Why wait til morning?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and then takes off running. I'm left there dumbfounded. But only for a minute. Then my head and feet get back into gear. Sweet! I'm getting some! I run after her and her giggles. I don't catch her until we reach her door. I grab a hold of her and throw her over my shoulder. I carry her to the bedroom and drop her on the bed with an oomph. I know she secretly loves when I man handle her. She thinks she's too big. As if! I push her back onto the bed and begin crawling on top. She puts her hand up on my chest and stops me. NO! This cannot be happening.

"I want to try something else tonight." She says playfully and I see her eyes sparkle. YES! I love this side of her. She pushes against me again and I comply and stand back up. She gets up on her knees and begins unbuttoning my shirt. My eyes are trained on her fingers and I lick my lips as the shirts falls completely open. Fuck she looks good. I move closer with my hand out ready to squeeze one of her perfect tits but she swats it away. What the heck? My eyes snap up to her's. She's not mad so that's a good sign. I reach again but she grabs hold of my hand and uses it to spin herself around. She's now flat on her back with her head off the bed. Oh! I like where this is going. My eyes scan over her. My shirt framing her curves perfectly. I step closer again. She reaches up, her fingers trailing up my thighs. She hooks her finger tips inside my belt loops and pulls me even closer. She begins undoing my belt. Patience gone I begin helping her to get my pants off. Wanting nothing more than to have my cock free and hopefully between her luscious lips. I quickly kick my pants off and away. I groan and close my eyes as I feel her grab my hard dick. Damn she knows how to get me to react easily. I press into her hand more and glance down at her. She smiles up at me and guides me even closer. Opening her mouth and pulling my hips forward. Fuck yes. All other thoughts are gone. I stroke her arm as she guides my dick into her mouth. Fuck yes. Fuck her mouth is so warm and wet. I swear I don't know which is better...her mouth or her pussy. I straddle her head completely and feel her tongue work up and down my shaft while her lips stay locked around me. I bend forward and squeeze her tits. Damn they're perfect. I stretch my hands open fully and squeeze them both firmly as I feel her suck me hard. Just a little more than my big hands can hold. Perfect. Her hands guide my hips and I can't help but thrust along with them. She gags a little as I feel myself go deeper. I go still not sure what she wants me to do and I sure as fuck don't want her to stop. I struggle to stay still as she swallows a couple times. That slight tug is amazing feeling. She pulls against my hip again and I take that as my cue to move again. I bend lower begin stroking her. Damn she is soaking. She is really liking this! I thrust my hips forward and push her thighs apart. I begin licking along her pussy and circle her clit with my tongue as she keeps stroking her tongue and lips around me. She moans and the vibration against me is almost too much. I start fingering her as I fuck her mouth. I need her to cum before me. Especially if I ever want this to happen again. I feel her walls begin to clench around me. Good. Almost there. I go faster and focus my tongue on her clit. She moans again and sucks hard. she grips my thighs and thrusts up to my mouth. I greedily suck harder too. Trying to hold off and focus on her but I don't know how much more I can take. Just as I think I can't hold back any longer I feel her body tense and taste her cum. Her hips relax back down to the bed but mouth is anything but. She pulls me harder to her. I'm almost worried I'm going to choke her but she encourages me to keep moving. I squeeze her thighs as I continue fucking her mouth. She swallows and spanks my ass. It's too much. I thrust forward again and cum down her throat. She greedily sucks me and I wince as everything feels sensitive. She eases off on the pressure and licks me clean as I back off of her.

"Fuck woman. You are going to be the death of me." I lay down on the bed next to her. She flips herself around and smiles triumphantly at me.

"Good?" She asks. Is she kidding?

"Try best ever." I half chuckle at her eagerness. This woman is seriously perfect. I grab her and bring her to me. Forcing her to straddle me. I kiss her firmly. I break us apart but keep my forehead pressed to her's. "I don't deserve you but I'll be damned if I ever let you go." And kiss her again. I need to ensure she feels the same. I need her to want me as badly as I want and need her. I need to blow her mind like she just blew mine.


End file.
